


Hadrian Potter and the Daughters of Chronos

by Hallowtide



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12 Grimmauld Place, Abused Harry, Adoptive Siblings, All Muggles Must Die, Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Animagus, Aseira the Basilisk - Freeform, Azkaban, BAMF Ginny Weasley, BAMF Harry, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Neville Longbottom, BAMF Tom Riddle, Black Hermione Granger, Blood Adoption, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Changed Death Eaters, Child Neglect, Circe the Familiar - Freeform, Consort Hermione, Consort Luna, Courtship, Creepy Voldemort, Dark Draco Malfoy, Dark Fred and George Weasley, Dark Ginny Weasley, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Lions, Dark Lord Chronos and Dark Lord Voldemort Coregent Kings, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Dark Neville, Dark!Harry, Daughters of Chronos, Death, Death is only the beginning, Deaths-Lasting-Embrace the Dementor - Freeform, Dementors (Harry Potter) - Freeform, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Dumbledore Bashing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Equality Political Party the United Clan, Escape to the Moon, F/F, F/M, Faithful - Freeform, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Fiendfyre, First Generation Wizard/Witch, First Knight of the Sovereign Family, Fix-It, Fred and George are the Demons of Hogwarts, Gryffindor’s Dark Lions, Guilt, Hades the Cerberus - Freeform, Hadrian Potter-Black and Hermione Granger-Potter, Hadrian’s Dark Lions, Hadrian’s Demons, Hadrian’s Ravens, Hadrian’s Sett Dwellers, Hadrian’s Snakes, Half-Blood Hermione Granger, Harry Potter Heir of Black, Harry Potter Heir of Potter, Harry Potter Heir of Slytherin, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger was later Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Harry Potter is a Badass, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry and Hermione Love Each Other Like Siblings, Heirs of Hogwarts, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hermione Granger Heir of Ravenclaw, Hogwarts Army Study Group, Hogwarts First Year and Up, Horcruxe Harry, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insane Ginny, Intelligent Draco, Intelligent Harry, Intelligent Hermione, Intelligent Voldemort, Kitty the House Elf - Freeform, Lady Magic - Freeform, Lady Magic Have Mercy On His Enemies Because Hadrian Won’t, Legilimency, Loyal Draco, Loyal Malfoy Family, Loyalty, Lunar City, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Manipulative Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mirror of Erised, Molly Weasley Bashing, Moral Ambiguity, Muggle Against Magical Abuse, Muggles are Evil, Multi, Neville Longbottom Heir of Gryffindor, Noble and Most Ancient Houses, Obsessed Voldemort, Occlumency, Parent-Child Relationship, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Past Child Death, Past Merlin Harry Potter, Past Pharaoh Harry Potter, Patronus, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Possessive Voldemort, Potter Estate, Powerful Harry, Powerful Hermione, Pre-Hogwarts, Protective Harry, Protectiveness, Pupcub, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw Hermione, Reapers, Rebirth/time travel and Master of Death Harry, Reincarnation, Riddle House, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing, Samhain, Second Coming of Merlin, Seer Luna Lovegood, Sister-Wives, Sleepers, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry, Sneaky Voldemort, Sorted into a Different House, Sovereign Family, Susan Bones Heir of Hufflepuff, The Basilisk and the Slytherin Child Children’s Book, The Clan, The Council of Magic, The Deathly Hallows, The Lord of Dusk and Dawn, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, The Rise and Reign of the Dark Lord Hadrian ‘Chronos’ Potter, The Silver Court, Tom Riddle Heir of Slytherin, Twins, Veela, Wandless Magic, Weasleycest, Wizengamot, Yule, evil!Harry, lady hogwarts, marauders map, philosophers stone, semi-super!Harry, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallowtide/pseuds/Hallowtide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hadrian’s world, his family, is ended at the hands of his enemies. Now, a dozen lifetimes later, Hadrian Potter is back as his original self. As the Heir of Slytherin and Master of Death, Hadrian will change everything his first life got so horribly wrong. And he'll watch over his family with all the protective instincts of a nesting dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by the brilliance of Tsume Yuki (Time to Put Your Galleons Where Your Mouth Is), Little.Miss.Xanda (The Rise of a Dark Lord), and Batsutousai (Xerosis). 
> 
> Any praise I may get for this fic is deserved only for these authors, and none for myself. I'm just putting their brilliance together in a frankenstein fic.

 

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter franchise. I do not own any of the characters depicted apart from my own original characters, nor do I share any of the beliefs the characters in this story express. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

* * *

Hadrian Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Master of Death, had been reborn more times than he could possibly count. After being broken and remade into the Lights Saviour in his first life, he'd moved through time almost continuously after his death. Hadrian had been the Battle Mage, the most powerful wizard of the Dark Ages and the immortal Pharaoh of the greatest wizarding civilisation the world has ever seen. All the while Death, his servant, refused to take him to his final resting place. After the first five lifetimes Hadrian had come to accept he'd never move onto the next plane of existence.

Would never see his murdered children again.

But it was with great joy, relief even, that when he opened his eyes as a new born once again he was faced with one of the most beautiful witches he had ever seen. Lilly Potter was, and always will be, someone Hadrian would respect for her sacrifice. Her obvious, blinding love for her son. And despite being self-aware from the moment of his birth he could do nothing for her fate. But that didn't mean he had to follow the same path his first life was forced into. Hadrian Potter would not be that manipulated, poor tortured boy again.

He was the Master of Death.

Lady Magic have mercy on his enemies, because Hadrian won't.

* * *

Hadrian didn't mean to give James Potter the impression he didn't like him. But honestly, he didn't. He'd never liked bullies, even under the wilful naivety and foolish bravery compulsions Albus Dumbledore had placed on his mind the first time he'd stepped into Hogwarts. Once he'd seen Severus Snape's memories he'd stopped idolizing the man he'd never known, the man everyone always pushed him to be. So whenever the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter tried to cradle his infant son, his Heir, Hadrian would generally act displeased until James sighed and handed him off to his mother, or if she wasn't there his godfathers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Hadrian had plans, plans he couldn't really act on just yet at this young and vulnerable age. But it relied on Sirius and Remus bonding with him. The more they cared for him, the more the bond of magic settled around them. They called him their pupcub, and he was more their son then he'd ever be James's.

* * *

He could do nothing as Dumbledore told the Potter's his edited version of the prophecy. Despite Hadrian's strong, abnormally young bouts of accident magic, if he started talking in full sentences it might raise more questions then help.

He could do nothing but watch when his mother was murdered by an insane Voldemort, for he truly was insane. Hadrian had learned many years after the defeat of the Dark Lord that making a horcrux, and the subsequent disintegrating of the soul, would make the wizard or witch slowly lose their minds. Having seven, the Dark mastermind Tom Riddle hadn't stood a chance. Though ironically it explained many things about the supposed Light Lord Dumbledore.

He could do nothing as Sirius lost himself in his grief, nothing as his godfather was manipulated into trying to get revenge and getting locked into Azkaban. Nothing as Rubeus Hagrid took him from his other godfather's arms, and Remus lost himself in his devastation. Being self-aware at this age was enlightening. He had been the audience to many things he hadn't known in his first life. How Dumbledore had tried to gain control of the House of Potter, how he tried to create a betrothal contract between the Potter Heir and Ginny Weasley only for Gringotts to judge him without the legal right to do so. Hadrian hadn't known Dumbledore's and Molly Weasley's plans to steal Hadrian's fortune by marrying him to the youngest Weasley and then letting him sacrifice himself for the 'Greater Good' had started just hours after his parents deaths.

He couldn't say their attempted manipulations surprised him though.

* * *

Hadrian was four by the time the Dursley's snapped. His wild magic flared constantly, purposely of course, he was always in complete control of his magic, and it drove them to more malicious abuse than ever before. Hadrian was honestly surprised he'd survived his first life. The Dursley's left him in his own filth for days, and thank the gods for wandless cleaning charms. They starved him, pinched and pricked his young flesh. But when they finally snapped, the dark bruises on his skin were what he had been waiting for. Sure, he could have faked them. But he wanted the Dursley's guiltily sweating when Social Service's arrived. They were already half terrorised by his magic anyway, whites of their eyes obvious in their fear. All-in-all it had taken only an hour and then the Dursley's were being taken away in handcuffs, the scandal rocking their respectable neighbourhood forever. Hadrian thought it might have been a relief for his relatives, because surely Hadrian couldn't reach them in jail? Hadrian almost laughed the idea was so ludicrous. Of course they couldn't hide from him. Dudley was taken to his aunts, and when she'd refused to take in Hadrian, the only place left was an orphanage.

Just like he planned.

* * *

Hadrian was a beautiful child. Taller then he remembered being at this age, but regular meals would do that. He was almost adopted several times before he compelled them to look at another child. But when he was almost five, what he'd been waiting for finally arrived. She was scared. Her parents had just been killed in a freak fire and she was the only survivor. And as soon as they brought her in, he placed her under his protection. Hermione Granger was lovely with tears in her eyes, the pain of grief shining in the chocolate depths. Her hair was wilder then he remembered, but that would change over time. They were inseparable from the moment Hadrian had first taken her hand. He taught her to read, and most days you could find them secluded away from the other children, curled around each other. The staff started to introduce them as twins to all visitors, that's how reluctant the children were to be separated. Together, or not at all they'd say. God he had missed his sister over the centuries. She was still the brilliant witch he had known, just younger, more scared. But increasingly more devoted to him.

He would never let Ron Weasley touch her in this life time. Never.

* * *

Hadrian had considered seeking out his precious, beloved Luna before Hogwarts. Gods, he had worshiped her. She had been fascinating, charming and much treasured by him in his first life. Still was. His wife and their daughter's had meant everything to him, until his enemies had taken his daughters from him. From Luna's connect to Lady Magic his wife had been the strongest witch he'd ever known. Stronger than him.

In their combined grief they'd destroyed the world and everyone in it.

But in this life time, she was young. An untrained Seer. Too young for a centuries old Hadrian. He'd all but enthralled a young Hermione, shaping her into a strong witch, a strong ally. He couldn't remember the last time he had questioned his morals; but even though Hadrian intensely missed his wife, he didn't want to hurt Luna in any way.

Even if that meant he had to stay away.

* * *

When they were six Hadrian side-apparitied to Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. Remus had been at Hogwarts to get his monthly supply of Wolfsbane Potion when two small children appeared before them. Both men were stunned speechless, not only at getting through the wards, but at their wounds. They were bloody and injured, but the boy stood in front of the cowering girl protectively. Then, then he'd smelled the scent his wolf had been grieving for. His cub. His Harry. The precious little baby he'd loved like his own, cruelly taken from him because he had been judged unfit. In front of him. Hurt.

He wasn't ashamed to say his wolf had wrestled control, snarling his rage.

Snape knew the moment he saw the boy who he was. And shame unlike anything he had ever felt hit him. This was the child his best friend Lilly had carried for nine glorious months, died for. And he hadn't once thought to check up on him. His heart broke into even tinier pieces then he thought possible. And the regret almost killed him.

* * *

Hadrian and Hermione just stared at them wide eyed as the two men tried to coax them to calm down. Obviously this is where Hadrian's acting skills came out to play. They flinched away every time they tried to touch them. Refused to be parted. Refused to say anything. Remus was becoming increasingly frantic. He could smell the girls fear, the confusion, the pain. But Harry, he couldn't smell any emotion. It wasn't normal in a child his age. Wasn't the solemn but content child he remembered. Remus and Snape had quickly banded together and tried to help them. Snape doing his best to treat their wounds, while Remus tried to keep them calm. The girl almost had a panic attack the moment Harry was out of sight. Had burst into messy, terrified sobs and screamed for her brother. Harry had almost broken Remus's arm trying to get to her. Hadrian might be acting, but Hermione was genuinely frightened.

But it was the first thing either of them had said, and once they had reunited, curled around each other and the girl clinging to his godson Snape and Remus had to start from the beginning to coax them closer again. Snape's house elf Kitty brought them food, and distrusting them they'd only ate it after Snape had tried it first. They'd eaten it fast, hands bringing it closer to them and they'd move to protect it every time either of the adults twitched. It painted a distressing story.

* * *

Remus and Severus hid them away, not trusting what Dumbledore or the British Ministry of Magic would have done. They would have taken them most likely. Remus had already been judged unfit being a werewolf, and Snape was a spy, a Death Eater to boot. They'd never let them keep them. So they did the only thing they could think of. Only Gringotts had the strength, the power, to go against them. The children had told them their names after a week of silent, fearful glances from the girl, and assessing looks from his godson. Harry, or Hadrian as he'd quietly introduced himself, was disturbingly mature. They both were, to an extent. Both were incredibly quiet, smart too. Though Hermione acted like a subdued six year old, while Hadrian seemed closer to being a grave teenager then anything. They had smuggled the children into Gringotts, and claimed sanctuary. They'd been taken to the Potter Family Overseer, an older Goblin that was deeply disturbed by everything they told him. The Overseer told them about Dumbledore's attempts to gain control, about attempted betrothal agreements, about Sirius's innocence, and Remus saw red.

His Sirius. His Mate.

His Hadrian. His cub.

So they plotted. To gain Sirius's freedom, and to gain complete and binding guardianship of the children. It was almost as an afterthought they'd run blood ancestry tests on them both, and by Merlin, till his dying die he'd still be shocked.

Hadrian James Potter, Heir of Slytherin. Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter and Black.

And Hermione Jean Granger, Heir of Ravenclaw. Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw. Orphan Half-Blood with no living relatives.

His wolf has growled with protectiveness, because even if Hadrian had been willing to be separated from his Hermione, the wolf considered her his cub too. And as soon as the test results got out everyone would be jockeying for control of the Hogwarts Heirs.

* * *

Hadrian insisted Hermione be blood adopted into the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. She was his sister, he'd reasoned when the adults had hesitated, and he wanted her to have all the protection the Potter name could give her. Severus couldn't figure out where they had read about it. After much deliberation the Overseer presided over the ceremony, and Hermione's smile was blinding in her joy. It was the first time Severus and Remus had seen them so cheerful. Blood adoption didn't just change status and family history, but sometimes appearance as well. Her hair changed to a darker shade, the fizziness smoothing out. But nothing major, just that it made the twins happy.

* * *

In the end their biggest ally wasn't just the Goblins, but surprisingly the Malfoys. Hadrian bemusedly watched as Severus went to his friend for help, for they were truly friends, not just acquaintance like he had first thought. The Malfoys might have been loyal to their Lord, but they had never harmed a child, muggle or magical. So they listened to Severus, than with tightly controlled rage rained hell on their enemies. Lucius all but stormed the Ministry. He never gave Dumbledore a moment's peace until the senile old bastard revealed he'd left the Saviour of the Wizardry World in the hands of muggles. The backlash was vicious. When they had demanded to have the young orphan back in their world they'd discovered the true horror. The Dursley's in jail for child abuse. Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter in an orphanage for years, before disappearing. Not long after that the bodies of dead children had been discovered in the vegetable garden of the orphanage, the matron and her evil husband accused and proven guilty of murder. Hadrian could only conclude Dumbledore had some pretty nasty blackmail, because it's the only reason he could think of that Dumbledore was allowed to continue to be Headmaster despite the riots. The world thought him dead.

Just like he'd planned.

* * *

Sirius Black was released on evidence given by the Goblins and some from Lucius Malfoy's 'friends'. By then Hadrian would allow Remus to cuddle him close into his protective embrace, Hermione and Snape sharing a strong bond as well. Hadrian knew the wolf in Remus needed physical contact with his pack mates to strength the bonds between them, and often he and Hermione could be found curled against his godfather's side in the library, the children themselves sprawled across each other with books in their laps. Snape wasn't used to any contact whatsoever, but he tolerantly gave the children hugs whenever he thought they needed one.

Sirius was broken by the news of his godson's death, but he'd cried himself hoarse with relief when he saw Hadrian safe and sound under Severus, the Malfoys and Remus's watchful eyes. Sirius almost mothered them as much as Narcissa did. Hadrian was fond of them both, grateful they treated his Hermione the same way they treated him. She was truly only six, while he was centuries old. He didn't need a mother, nor a support structure anymore. But Hermione flourished under their attention. And in the end that was all that mattered.

* * *

Sirius and Severus only ever had one major fight that Hadrian was aware of, and that was when Sirius wanted to go after a certain rat. Snape was furious. The dog animagus just wanted to repeat his past mistakes, Snape had yelled, and that wasn't what they'd tried so hard to get him out of Azkaban for. It was eventually Remus who reasoned with him, his eyes golden in his wolf's frustration. The pupcubs needed their Godfather, he'd said, and even then, they didn't even know where the rat was. Stricken by the implication he would willingly abandon them Sirius promised he wouldn't go looking for Wormtail, but if they ever saw him the rat would taste the end of a death curse. Severus and Remus both quietly agreed to help him with that.

* * *

Sirius would read them stories about the old Gods and Goddesses before Hadrian and Hermione would go to bed. Severus would read them the Basilisk and the Slytherin Child whenever his Gryffindor godfathers weren't in hearing distance. Hadrian freely admitted it was these two books that gave him the idea. In secret forts in the middle of the night, Hadrian and Hermione, bright and far too smart for their ages, created their own language. Hermione was dubbed Metis, the Goddess of wisdom, skill and counsel. And Hadrian Chronos, the God of Time. They wrote their new names hundreds of times, until the quill left groves in their fingers and ink was splattered everywhere.

So they wouldn't forget who they were. Who the most important person in their life was.

He adored her.

* * *

Again, people noted how close Hermione and Hadrian were, and dubbed them twins. They did everything together. Hadrian indulgently gave into Hermione's every childish whim, for she was his sister. And he'd allow her anything. With only a small amount of people being aware that Hadrian Potter still lived, the adults started to look for allies, preferably with children as playmates. They already had Draco Malfoy, though at this point he was far too young, just toddling after his much more mature friends. The Weasley's were immediately out. They had many children, and from what the adults observed Arthur was a decent human being, but Molly was a despicable women. After some consideration the Longbottoms were chosen. Not only was Alice Longbottom Hadrian's godmother, but little Neville was also orphaned, well almost, and his grandmother was a political powerhouse that wouldn't allow Dumbledore to walk all over her like most of the other Light families.

* * *

It was nearing their eighth birthdays when something unexpected happened. Just a week before Sirius had very publicly taken the Black's chair on the Wizengamot, and had very publically shunned Dumbledore's offer of a political alliance, instead allying with the Malfoys. It was a scandal worthy of the Daily Prophet. The Malfoys had been making waves to change the laws concerning werewolves, in honour of Remus condition and his wish to legally adopt the two children as his kin. They'd become unlikely friends, believe it or not. Even with Severus. Their Darkly aligned allies respected his godfather's wish to keep Hermione and Hadrian safe, even going against the Light side to do so. Sirius had been rash in his first life too, but in this instance Hadrian fully agreed. His plans called for the old bastard's reputation to be damaged before he was sent his Hogwarts letter and people finally knew the truth.

The five children had been staying with the Malfoys. Hadrian, with Hermione close by of course, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, and thirteen year old Nymphadora Tonks. With Hadrian's guidance Draco and Neville were shaping up quite nicely. They'd never be as smart as his Hermione, but it was surprising how much they thrived under his attention. Draco had a good head for strategy even at this young age, while Neville's raw power was staggering. Not as much as Hadrian's, no mere mortal could compete with the power of the Deathly Hallows of course, but it was unexpected. Hadrian couldn't compare the little lost boy with unstable abilities and no confidence in the past to his little follower in the present.

Andromeda Tonks and her family had once again been folded into the House of Black, for Sirius had always been fond of her. Despite Tonk's age, already a third year Hufflepuff, she was happy to be around the younger children. She'd been surprised at Hadrian and Hermione's maturity, and had even lent Hermione her Hogwarts notes and textbooks. Tonk's was fascinated by Hadrian's 'accidental magic'. He had more control then most of the students in her year, could even seem to do wandless magic _intentionally_. In every life Hadrian had ever lived he'd been considered a prodigy. But it seemed this life his abilities were almost considered like the Second Coming of Merlin.

Now that had been an ...…eventful life.

The four youngest had snuck into the library, and while sleepily sprawled around him Hadrian was using his incredible magic to illustrate the stories in The Tales of Beedle the Bard. He'd just begun their favourite, The Tale of the Three Brothers, when Tonks had slinked in. Her normally bubble-gum pink hair had flared in shocked white, before she forcibly calmed herself and settled at Hadrian's side, lying across the couch dramatically. Draco and Neville giggled, while Hermione watched Tonks with calculating eyes. His sister had been briefly jealous of the older girl, already at school with a wand in hand, and at the kindness Hadrian showed her. Hermione had never really had to share Hadrian before, because even at the orphanage or with the pureblood boys it was obvious Hermione always came first to him.

When Hadrian noticed he considered leaving it be, but his plans called for the two girls to at least get along. So he had explained to the young Hermione she'd always be his beloved sister, but he considered Tonks to be something of a dear cousin. Hermione had pouted for a while, but now she welcomed her, although still somewhat begrudged. Tonks took it all very well in his opinion, while the adults were bemused with some exasperation mixed in.

It was very obvious. At this age the most important person to Hermione was Hadrian, and the most important person to Hadrian was Hermione.

* * *

Hadrian felt the moment the wards around the Malfoy Manor fell. They had been staying at the Malfoys because the adults had been taking it in turns to tutor them, since for some ludicrous reason there wasn't any official mandatory education before Hogwarts. It had been the Malfoy's turn, and Tonks had joined in because while the youngest might have been only eight, their skill levels were much higher and the adults taught them according to that.

When the wards fell, Narcissa appeared before them in a flurry of silken nightgown and silver blonde hair. She was clearly frightened. She had five dependants to defend, but the only other adult in the house was Lucius who Hadrian could feel trying to strength the family wards. It was a raid, something the Death Eaters were well aware of. There was even an anti- Apparition spell around the Manor.

Hadrian felt the magical signatures of four wizards and two vampires storm the Manor, and while he'd seen Narcissa fight, for she was as deadly as her older sister Bellatrix, she was still outnumbered. Lucius worshiped his wife, Draco adored his mother, and Hermione idolised her, for she treated Hermione like her own daughter. So really Hadrian had no other choice. His magic flooded the room as the adults fought fiercely, and horrified eyes turned to him as his emerald eyes shone as he willed his magic to defend. Tonks was shaking from where she'd placed herself between the children and the fighting adults. Hermione was tucked into the corner behind him from where Hadrian knew she'd be well protected, Draco and Neville huddled around her. But he paid them no mind as his magic manifested into a Basilisk made out of pure power.

And then he used it to annihilate the threat.

* * *

The adults had known Hadrian had an unusual amount of magical power, and Hermione knew better than anyone he had advanced magic abilities and knowledge he shouldn't logically be aware of. But seeing it was another matter. Narcissa was suffering from the after effects of Cruciatus Curse, her husband faring even worse but he'd still lavished his wife with care. Their son Draco was traumatised by seeing his mother under the torture curse, but they'd never forget what Hadrian had done. He had killed all the intruders; he had protected them all with ironclad control of his magic they had only ever seen in the Dark Lord.

So even though they now all owed him life debts, they still swore an unbreakable vow that the Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy would always be allies with the House of Potter while Hadrian was alive.

They'd be fools not to.

* * *

The adults became even more paranoid after that. Though it had the added benefit of the children and the other's respecting Hadrian even more. Remus had almost turned wolf despite it not being a full moon, and Sirius and Severus had growled and promised retribution to anyone who'd dared touched them. The Clan, as he'd started to call them, pooled their resources together. The Houses of Black, Malfoy, Tonks, Longbottom, Snape, Lupin, Granger and Potter swore allegiance to each other. It was decided it was too much of a coincidence that only a week after Dumbledore was spurned by Sirius that the Malfoy's were attacked, even more so since that was were Sirius and Remus were reported to be living. It was too dangerous for the families involved to remain neutral.

Number 12 Grimmauld Place had been renovated, guttered and expanded much like a Charmed Tent. Now instead of four floors, it had seven. Hadrian wished they'd spent even more money to make it ten. The Blacks had put every security measure known to wizardkind on it, including the notoriously hard masking charm to make it Unplottable. Even the Globin's were contacted to make the wards virtually impregnable.

The Clan used this as their safe house and meeting place, though still kept the appearance of living elsewhere. Together they would be safe until their youngest reached Hogwarts age. After that, they didn't know what would happen. They could only plan.

* * *

Time passed, and to Hadrian it was probably one of the best childhoods he had ever had. The younger ones in the Clan became fanatically loyal to him, and after a few short months Hermione and Hadrian taught them their secret language. He calls them his Court. And he knows they won't be the last. His magic is powerful, addictive and Grey to an extreme. There's a Dark Lord and a Light, so why couldn't there be a Grey? The Lord of Dusk and Dawn, Lord Chronos, was born from an idea by children in a pillow fort. Now he had the followers to prove it.

Hermione as Metis, Goddess of wisdom, skill and counsel.

Tonks as Athena, Goddess of courage, strength, and war strategy.

Draco as Prometheus, God of forethought.

Neville as Vertumnus, God of agriculture and plant growth.

They needed aliases because he refused to put the real them in the spot light. And yes, he did have plans that would put them in the spot light. His Court were almost more excited about it then he was. He'd converted them to his ideals, but he wouldn't lose them. Not how he'd lost his daughters in his first life. So they'd keep their true names hidden until he ruled the Magical Community, or at least until their seventeenth birthdays. It was one of the first rules he'd made. He hated muggles, wanted to tear them limb from limb and bathe the world in their blood, but he had nothing against muggleborns. They were better, they had magic. So that was all that mattered. They were First Generation Witches and Wizards, not the filth scurrying through the dirt intent on their own destruction. The same went for the magical creatures. They had magic, and that was all Hadrian cared about.

There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it.

* * *

As part of their studies the Clan organised an excursion to Diagon Alley. His Court was young, so he wistfully allowed them their excitement. The Clan members who were supervising and the Court would be going in disguise, secrecy paramount. Hadrian approved of keeping to the shadows while it had the advantage.

As the Court, but mostly Hermione as this was her first trip to the Alley, explored Sirius followed after Hadrian as he was called by something into the pet emporium. Curious, Hadrian ignored the salesperson as she called out greetings, letting Sirius handle the pointless pleasantries. Towards the back in a spell charmed glass habitat was a young female black mamba. He hadn't had a familiar since Hedwig died many lifetimes ago, but this young snake called similarly to his magic. He disregarded Sirius's shocked exclamation behind him as he put his hand into the enclosure and lifted her out.

She was beautiful. He named her Circe, after the Goddess of Magic.

Hadrian had learnt Parseltongue magic was strongest with a snake familiar, and the magical bond clicked instantly into place the moment they touched. In comparison Harry and Hedwig's bond had taken years to set. After sharing a softly hissed conversation with his new familiar, he turned to Sirius who was watching him with a peculiar expression. Belatedly Hadrian remembered Sirius was particularly prejudiced against all things Slytherin in his first life. But Sirius surprised him, formally congratulating him on his bond, as was polite in the elite families. Sirius got a little emotional when his godfather told him that his little brother Regulus Black would have adored him, because he had always lamented the fact there weren't any good books on Parselmouths or any past Slytherin Heirs.

Hadrian wasn't expecting the tender sentiment, but he thought he'd have liked to meet the younger Black too.

Maybe in another life.


	2. First Year

 

 Years later on the Hogwarts Express first years Hadrian Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom and seventh year Nymphadora Tonks claimed their own cabin. Circe was wrapped like a bracelet around his wrist, comfortable and warm. She was surprising sarcastic for a snake, but she liked his Court well enough. More than most people. Circe liked Hermione and Draco best though, because they both cooed after her adoringly. As soon as the train left the station their door opened, and in less than a minute the repulsive Ron Weasley managed to insult every single member of his Court. His prejudice against anything not Light, muggleborns and anyone even mentioning Slytherin managed to get him a boil hex to the face, and a stinging hex to his groin. Ron's disgust when he saw Circe really ticked them off though. Hadrian speculated his Court was overly sensitive because his magic had flared hatefully at the sight of him. Ron had been expecting a meek, easily manipulated orphan his first life. Hadrian was everything but.

Still fuming his Court turned and stared in eerie harmony at the next person to open their door, and Hadrian managed a blink of surprise at the twins. Fred and George Weasley hadn't been around much his first life, having been killed by a death curse to the back in the early days of the war. But as he saw their quietly approving, mischief managed grinning facings he came to the conclusion there was a reason they'd died so soon. He could feel their magic, and it wasn't as Light as he'd always thought. Not as Dark as Hermione or Draco, for they craved knowledge and let nothing stand between them and pure magic, but it was still surprising.

The red headed twins had heard everything their prat of a brother had said, and they came to congratulate them. When his Court had relaxed only when Hadrian had smiled in welcome, the Demons of Hogwarts looked at him curiously. They were downright shocked as they introduced themselves. And Hadrian started to make plans to expand his Court earlier then he had anticipated.

* * *

When the Sorting Hat called for Hadrian Potter-Black, Heir of Slytherin, the people in the Great Hall went almost catatonic. Dumbledore seemed to age before his very eyes, and Hadrian's magic flared with malicious glee causing those that were magic sensitive to shudder, their eyes wide with pleasure and caution. His magic really was unique. Of course it would be, since he'd adsorbed the Deathly Hallows into his body.

In silence, he'd prowled like the predator he was to sit beneath the sorting hat.

In silence, the hat called out Slytherin.

In silence, the hat called for Hermione Granger-Potter, Heir of Ravenclaw.

In silence, she happily made her way to the Ravenclaw table where they were staring at her like she was a goddess.

In silence, the hat called for Neville Longbottom, Heir of Gryffindor and Susan Bones, Heir of Hufflepuff.

And that's when pandemonium broke out.

* * *

Interesting. When Hadrian first created the concept of the Heirs of Hogwarts he'd only dreamed of a descendant of the House of Potter, and most probably Hermione, being Heirs. Neville and the Light witch Susan Bones was a surprise. He should have foreseen something like this happening during this lifetime. The Heirs were created as champions for the founder's bloodlines and houses. Only appearing in times of war. That all four had appeared at once wasn't a good omen since they were supposed to be at peace.

How very curious.

* * *

Snape was the Clans eyes and ears in Hogwarts. His skills as a spy being useful even now in this time of tension filled peace. But he knew a Dark Lord when he saw one. There was no doubt in Snape's mind of Hadrian Potter's strength, his magic, was not as Light as his father's. Hadrian was nothing like James. Lilly's power had been like Severus', as Dark as their learnings, knowledge and passions. He'd taught the boy and his sister from an early age, and Severus had always been impressed by Hadrian. He'd worried though. With Voldemort in the wings and Dumbledore proving to not be as Light as he's always proclaimed Severus was chilled when he had first witnessed the Potter Heirs power. What age was this that four great and powerful Lord's had come into being? And now four Hogwarts Heirs had been proclaimed by the Hat in the Great Hall? He worried the other Lord's would see Hadrian as a threat, he worried at what plans Hadrian could have for them all. And while he loved Hadrian like a nephew, at first Severus wasn't sure how much Hadrian could feel. Voldemort was said to not be capable of love, while Dumbledore had only ever loved power and the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald.

It wasn't until he had watched Hadrian closely for years that he saw the truth.

Hadrian had always been distant, quiet, and rarely showed any emotion whether they be positive or negative.

Except towards his Hermione.

Hadrian Potter loved her fiercely, always only a step away. And with each passing year Severus watched as Hadrian showered affection onto his adopted sister, protected and adored her. He'd seen Narcissa's memory of the attack on Malfoy Manor. Severus had no doubt just who Hadrian had been protecting there.

Severus feared for the world should anything happen to Hermione or anyone Hadrian cared for in the future.

Hadrian was destined for great things, terrible they may be, but great.

And Severus had resigned himself to watch it all.

* * *

Just like he'd planned the Voldemort possessed Quirinus Quirrell held off attacking as Hadrian's status as Heir of Slytherin was revealed. Hadrian knew Voldemort was no longer insane, all but one Horcruxe having returned to him after little Harry Potter 'vanquished' the Dark Lord. But he was cautious. It was too soon for all-out war, so Hadrian did nothing as long as both the Dark and Light Lord's didn't interfere with what was his. Though that truce hadn't lasted long. Dumbledore tried to gain access to Hadrian's mind his first night at Hogwarts, and when that hadn't worked he'd tried to manipulate Hermione. Hadrian had been enraged. But the great and powerful Lady Hogwarts whispered sweetly to him, to all the Heirs, and the Grey Lady was an invaluable ally in keeping his sister safe. There would be no manipulations, no threats, no love potions orchestrated by the Light Lord this life time.

Hadrian rose to become Slytherin King overnight. Those seventh year boys who'd tried to intimidate him terrified beyond belief, after their confrontation they flinched every time Hadrian entered the common room and damn near ran away whenever they caught a glimpse of Circe. The broken bones had helped. Pain was always a lovely reminder just who held the most power. Draco had stood at his side, ready to protect his Lord if needed, but had smiled with pleasure and malicious glee as Hadrian proved just who the strongest Slytherin was.

Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass had watched shocked, and shivered with fear when his addictive magic lashed out. Draco kept an eye on them after that, well aware they'd come to seek Hadrian out once they'd tasted his chosen Lord's exquisite magic. That very night the Slytherin's had kneeled at his feet after he proved himself as the Slytherin Heir by being a Parselmouth. The only other wizard apart from Tom Riddle to prove so in living memory. Circe had all but preened her black scales.

Hermione had a little trouble with some older girls as soon as her genus level test scores came out, but Hadrian proved to be a protective foster brother. Hermione was second only to the Slytherin Heir; together the two of them smashed all previous records. And when they'd let slip that Hermione was in possession of some books written by Rowena Ravenclaw herself, from her own family vault, well, the Ravenclaw's had all but grovelled at her feet. Not that Hermione would let just anyone see her ancestors work. There was some truly masterful spell work in there. It had been quite educational for his Court.

Neville's only true resistance was Percy and Ron Weasley. When Neville turned down their offer of friendship they did everything they could to tarnish Neville reputation within the house. When going to Dumbledore hadn't helped stop the annoyance, the Court had taken over. After all, they protected their own. They'd given Dumbledore a chance, considering he was trying to cosy up to Neville now that his little golden boy Harry Potter proved to be Slytherin's Heir. The senile old fool believed he'd chosen the wrong child for his fake prophecy. But the bastard just waved off the teachers concerns. Dumbledore was being pretty obvious about trying to hurt Neville's confidence; it was a good thing Neville didn't care. Dumbledore was too late. Neville already belonged to Hadrian.

The Court played with the two Weasley's first, his followers delighting in ruining them. It entertained them while they breezed through the first terms easy course work. First a bunch of scandals causing Percy to lose his Prefect badge, and Ron soon found himself a pariah when his journal was released into the student population. He'd written extensively about his jealously over Neville, how Hadrian was going to be the next Dark Lord, how Hermione must have been bed hopping her way through the castle to gain respect because she was probably a mudblood pretending to be pure, how this Heir business was probably a lie cooked up by Death Eaters to gain control of the Castle. There was even some damningly sickeningly observations and speculations about most of the female population. Needless to say, Ron couldn't go anywhere without disgusted glares pointed in his direction and more than one brother taking offense to his comments about their little sister's.

Molly Weasley had demanded the name of the person who had gone against her precious Ron-Ron, while just scoffing, sneering and mostly not caring about what Ron had written in his journal. By the end of first term Ron Weasley's name had been dragged through the mud, and every magical family in England knew about it.

It had been the Weasley twin's idea. They had surprised him with their dedication and ingenuity. They shivered with pleasure when Hadrian said he was impressed. They didn't know why, but that didn't stop them from vowing to continue pleasing him.

The Slytherin Hair was more than pleased the day they bent the knee to their Lord Chronos. The Court renamed them, as was their tradition.

Fred as Dionysus, God of ritual madness and religious ecstasy

George as Bacchus, Dionysus Roman equivalent.

His Demons proved to be as devoted as the rest of his Court.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall had sat stunned with the rest of the first year teachers when the test results came in. The teachers at Hogwarts always gave a knowledge test to the first years, just to see who was behind the average and who was above. Hadrian Potter-Black and Hermione Granger-Potter were above. Above by a considerable amount. When they'd seen this year's test results the teachers had been excited. Hadrian and Hermione had gotten full marks. Full! Never had she seen this in all her years. For curiosity's sake McGonagall had asked Hadrian and Hermione to sit a preliminary O.W.L.S test, and the results were staggering. Snape had looked at them quietly smug, and Minerva speculated he was one of the children's childhood tutors, though how involved he was she couldn't say. The siblings could skip several grades, but Albus wouldn't hear of it. He'd humoured the teacher's praises and calls for a change, but ultimately dismissed them. Minerva didn't know what plans the headmaster had, because even she could see having the Philosopher's Stone in Hogwarts was some kind of scheme, but she feared for the Heirs. Quirinus was acting decidedly strange this year as well. Maybe she'd contact the Potter's guardians, this political party the Clan that she'd heard good things about. For now she would assign harder work and side projects to keep the siblings occupied. Maybe even include the Malfoy and Longbottom boys, for they were quite advanced as well. She hated to see these young minds so idle as they were, thoroughly bored by the first year work. Yet she was excited for the first time in years, their sort of intelligence rarely seen.

* * *

Without his father's wand, Neville was truly excelling. He had been very 'accident' prone in Hadrian's first life, but with the positive influence of the Clan Augusta had taken her grandson to Ollivanders Wand Shop. With Neville comfortably finding his niche between the Weasley twins, the Slytherin Heir only had to whisper Neville's skills and he was being allowed into the greenhouses all hours of the day and night.

Then Hadrian turned his attention to Draco. The young Malfoy heir had been Quidditch obsessed for years, but after a few hints from him, Hadrian's Dragon became the youngest seeker in a century. All with little work from Hadrian, but to Neville and Draco? It just made them love their Lord more.

* * *

Hadrian hadn't really thought about Susan Bones, Heir of Hufflepuff, until they came across her crying in the dungeons. Tonks had reported the Heir was seemingly getting increasingly more distressed, and had started to lose weight far too fast for a girl her age. Hermione and Neville who'd been with Hadrian had glanced at each other and then looked at him for permission before talking soothingly to the red head. Apparently a boy in Hufflepuff, Zacharias Smith, claimed to be a descendant from Helga herself. But at the revelation Susan was the Heir instead, Smith's plans to be someone important in their age group failed miserably. And he took great pleasure in blaming Susan. Surprisingly the opportunity to manipulate the other Heir fell into his lap with very little work.

He didn't remember Susan from his first life, just vaguely as a friend of Neville's wife. That didn't mean he wasn't already factoring her into his plans. She might have been a Light witch, but she soon became quite close to his Court. Unconditional acceptance would do that to a person. It also helped they weren't her friends just because she was an Heir. Hadrian and his Court were already making a name for themselves as being fiercely protective of each other, so when they folded Susan into their ranks the snivelling little Smith boy soon disappeared into the sidelines. Susan almost visibly glowed with happiness after that, and soon she was joining them as Astraea, Goddess of innocence and purity who was often associated with the Greek Goddess of justice. Tonks took the little Light Witch under her wing, Tonk's own magic more Light then Dark. She'd show her the ropes of Hufflepuff before heading out into the world to become a Trainee Auror next year. Susan became a good source of information from the Ministry, her Aunt Amelia becoming quite interested in joining the Clan as tentative allies.

* * *

Hadrian's Demon's came to him furious one morning, having overheard Percy telling Ron some news from home. And distressingly enough received a heartbreaking letter from their baby sister. Apparently Dumbledore had been over at the Weasley's a lot lately, and had a roaring row with Molly about Hadrian. They'd been horrified to learn Molly had been taking money from Dumbledore, which he'd stolen from the Potter inheritance. They'd schemed for Ginny to be married off to the Boy-Who-Lived, both of them drugged with love potions, and then Harry's vast fortune would be in the hands of the Light. Now that Hadrian had been exposed as the Slytherin Heir, Dumbledore wanted Neville to be Ginny's intended, thus he'd be able to sink his claws into the Gryffindor Heir. Molly disagreed, if only because the House of Potter was so much wealthier.

Ginny was distraught. She'd apparently overheard and sent pleading letters to the red headed twins, Charlie and Bill. She was a smart girl even at this age, because she knew she couldn't trust Ron or Percy. And wasn't sure if her father was aware just what Molly and Dumbledore had been planning. Hadrian and Hermione made plans to meet Ginny and her favourite brother's over the holidays so they could talk over what they'd learned. Hadrian felt a moment's pity for Ginevra. She hadn't been aware of her mother's manipulations until much later in life, but by then it had been too late. Her mind had been quite damaged by personality altering potions her mother had been feeding her. Ginny would be much better use to Hadrian without her following him around like a lovesick puppy. Though when she had continued to aggressively stalk him when they'd reached adulthood Hadrian's cherished wife, his beloved Luna, had become quite concerned with the red head's obsession when it led to them finding the red head asleep inside their house one evening. They coaxed Ginny to get treatment at St Mungo's Hospital, but hadn't seen much improvement in the short years before everything went to hell. Hadrian beared Ginny no ill will, though he gained a few strong allies when the Weasley's not involved with stealing from the Potter family pledged to serve him forever.

* * *

Dumbledore gazed down upon his domain, the Great Hall loud with chatter until he waved them quiet to say a few frivolous words. Draco snorted. His eyes caught Neville's across the room, sandwiched as he normally was between Weasley twin bookends and he rolled his eyes at the headmaster's ego. He caught Tonks and Susan's matching grins out of the corner of his eye. It was strange for the Malfoy Heir having new people in the Court after years of it just being the five of them. But he liked the new members. They were loyal, and were quickly catching up their grades to become the top percent in their year groups. Most importantly though they worshipped Hadrian and adored Circe, they all did.

Yet Draco was feeling uneasy. He'd been busy at work preparing Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass to follow his Lord and soon join the Court. But even as busy as he was he'd noticed his Lord Hadrian had been preoccupied by something. Draco had spied Hadrian contemplating the Forbidden Corridor on the third floor, and was worried about him. The Court had also noticed Professor Quirrell staring intently at Hadrian. Something was happening. And not knowing left him troubled. The Court had taken to being Hadrian's shadows between classes, and their Lord allowed it with a subtle amused smile. Draco got the feeling Hadrian knew what they were doing, but for some reason said nothing. The Court was relieved to be honest.

Draco startled out of his thoughts as Hermione gracefully sat beside's him at the Slytherin table. No snake dared to say anything against the youngest Potter, not since Hadrian proved to be a powerful enemy. It was almost as if they expected Hadrian to be summoned the second someone slighted his little sister.

Draco wasn't entirely sure their fear was baseless either.

He'd been jealous of their bond as a child, their love for each other intoxicating in its ferocity. But even if the Ravenclaw Heir hadn't existed, Draco would never have had that. Because only Hermione was Hadrian's equal. They were both as brilliant as each other, but Hadrian's magical power made even the adults in the Clan seem like infants. It was addicting. It was why Hadrian was their Lord, why the Slytherin's wanted to join the Court. Draco often wondered if his father had thought about his Lord Voldemort this way. But while Hermione had his aunt Bellatrix's devotion, Draco couldn't see his Lord treating them as the Dark Lord had his followers. Hadrian had the power, the cruelty and the mentality, but only if his Court betrayed him. And Draco never would.

* * *

Dumbledore had always done whatever he needed to aggravate House rivalries, so Hadrian started an interhouse study group. His Court had actually cackled at Dumbledore's face when he found out, but Snape and McGonagall had been very encouraging. Sirius and Remus were a little confused because Hadrian had never been a social child, until Hermione explained their reasoning. Their grins had been devious and proud. Hadrian was enjoying having the two Marauders' as his guardians, they were infinitely better than the hated muggles. The Court invited every house, every year, and had used the Room of Requirements. It was proving to be quite popular.

Having the group meetings there made it convenient when he needed to feed Aseira; the Serpent of Slytherin hidden deep within the Chamber of Secrets. He had ventured down to the Chamber his first week at Hogwarts, becoming quite well acquainted with the female basilisk. She was truly stunning, and quite vain. She got along well with his Circe, despite the age difference.

Aseira even become fond of him in turn and started calling him her hatchling, of all things. As Heir he had bound Aseira to only attack and kill muggles or people who hurt him and his family or allies. He seriously considered taking her from Hogwarts when he and the Court eventually left or graduated, but he'd need to create a spell so his family and allies could be around her. His Demons and Hermione were quite interested in spell creation; maybe it was something he'd give them as a summer project.

Ron Weasley was banned for life in the first ten minutes after he started trying to rile up the Slytherin's, and generally making a nuisance of himself. There was no fighting allowed, and Hadrian was glad to see the back of him. Ronald had also tried to physically intimidate some Hufflepuff girls as well, but Hadrian had summoned his Basilisk Patronus and spoke to it in Parseltongue to chase him out.

The other Houses had been stunned speechless; the Slytherin's almost reverent like they always were when he spoke in front of them, but Tonks and Susan had spoken up like it was nothing, just telling everyone fighting will earn anyone banishment and Hadrian hated bullies. Some people choked, having heard what Hadrian did to some older seventh years, but it was true. The Slytherin Heir would always step in if he saw someone was being bullied, no matter the house. It earned him some allies his status as a Slytherin would normally exclude. So after that his ability to speak with snakes was put down to being an Heir, and many people asked to be taught the Patronus Charm. Hadrian would have loved a picture of Dumbledore's face when his little traitorous spy came crying back to him.

* * *

Having adsorbed the Deathly Hallows in his first life gave Hadrian unique abilities. To control death with the Resurrection Stone. To be a master of wandless magic with the Death Stick, or Elder Wand. To become invisible at will with the Invisibility Cloak. Hadrian wondered at the paradox, because hadn't he seen Dumbledore with the wand earlier that day? But no matter right now. That was a train of thought and hypothesises for the dead of night when he was alone in his two person dorm with Draco asleep nearby and Circe dozing around his neck.

Now he was wandering the Castle, Lady Hogwarts whispering in his ear that there was something he needed to see. He trailed his fingers across her stones while he whispered to his Lady and Circe all he remembered, the adventures he'd had inside her walls. They'd never betray his secrets, so he told them stories of home. Hogwarts would always be home, no matter what life he led. He'd considered taking Hogwarts for himself, but she was an entity dedicated to children and education, no matter how much she loved her immortal son. So in Hadrian's future plans he'd always make sure Hogwarts was safe, and a school for young magical beings.

As he was roaming he came across a curious sight, though one he'd seen before. Snape had Quirrell pushed against the wall, threating him to stay away from Hadrian. Obviously his Court weren't the only one's who'd noticed Quirinus Quirrell watching him closely. Snape wouldn't have acted unless he'd contacted the Clan, so Hadrian did nothing but watched amused and slightly bemused. Severus had showed him no care or consideration his first life, but this life Snape had raised him alongside his godfathers. He certainly seemed to be the protective foster uncle here. Hadrian speculated Snape thought Quirrell was a Death Eater out to get the-boy-who-lived.

Hadrian idly wondered if Voldemort would punish Severus for this moment when he rose again.

* * *

Hadrian stifled a laugh as the arm chair across from him was suddenly occupied, though he didn't look up from his seventh year Defence Against the Dark Arts text. Hadrian had long given up the pretext of being just a bright little first year. He knew it all already, hell he had been at Hogwarts countless times over his many lifetimes he could probably quote most of the texts word-for-word, but he'd planned this meeting. Right down to where and what book he'd be reading. It had been a few weeks ago that his Court had started following him from each class, unexpectedly possessive. They'd noticed Quirinus Quirrell eyeing him, and had promptly started fending off his advances. It was a little amusing to be honest. And it had been almost funny seeing the Professor getting frustrated.

After letting him fester for a bit Hadrian had decided that this Sunday night after the Halloween Feast (or Samhain as it should have been known) would be perfect, so he'd waved off his Court's attempts to follow and made his way to his comfortable haven in the library. He was surrounded on all sides by books, the moonlight gentle against his skin from where it streamed in from the glass roof and two armchairs sat facing each other in a hidden corner. It was perfect. He would show Hermione after this meeting, and she'd be delighted. But as for now, he looked up at the red tinted eyes quietly devouring him, placed a small rock on the table between them and spoke.

"Greetings Lord Voldemort, I am Lord Chronos. Welcome back".

* * *

Quirrell disappeared soon after that. Left Hogwarts with only a penetrating glance at the young Slytherin Heir. Now Lord Voldemort sat on his black obsidian throne with his original body of Tom Riddle, not the snake-like creature his madness had made him. But the gleam of obsession was bright in his red eyes. He'd known as soon as his fingers brushed Hadrian's the boy was his Horcruxe, and despite himself he had felt a flicker of fear the insanity of his soul disintegrating would return. Foolish boy that Tom Riddle had been he hadn't looked into the side effects of making a Horcruxe. He'd almost destroyed himself and the world he was trying to protect in his madness.

But he'd been made almost whole again when he'd been 'vanquished'. The false prophecy had been useful in that regard at least. The little King had told him the real prophecy, but Voldemort would wait until he knew for certain this time. Voldemort had raged when he'd learnt the true depths of Dumbledore's deception.

" _The one with the power greater than the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and neither will die while the other survives…soulmates as Consorts by their sides….they will rule us all, together or not at all…together or death for us all…_ _The one with the power greater than the Dark Lord approaches"_

Soulmate's. Consort's. Equal to him, but a power he knows not? However it was blindingly obvious this prophecy was real, because it left a hollowing ring in his head and stole his breath when he heard the words. He couldn't imagine what it would have felt like to hear the original.

He'd take that memory from Dumbledore, in the end.

Voldemort called his faithful to him, and the moment they saw him sane they threw off the bone masks with disgust, relief and something else shining in their eyes as they kneeled before him. But Severus and Lucius were worried. They shouldn't be; their ward was from safe from him now.

His loyal ones had stuck by him in his insanity, waiting for the day until their Lord Voldemort was sane again. Riddle was aware he'd hurt most of them in his fugue state, losing time and patience he'd even killed some of his most loyal and useful follower's. But now, now they'd cull those cretins who'd taken advantage of his madness. The evil ones. The useless. Magical beings triumphant over muggles, and magic to be free, had always been his true goals. Black or White, magic was magic. And the Light's insistence on controlling it was killing her.

Voldemort needed to break out Bellatrix, needed to find Barty. He'd heal his two broken faithful, kill those who broke them, then gather more forces. All the while keeping a close eye on his little King.

* * *

Lucius and Severus fought hard not to gasp at their Lord. Gone was the insanity, the half-snake creature his twisted magic created. Now he looked like sin personified. And as he told them of what Hadrian had done, about the real Prophecy, they shivered because in those eyes they saw more interest and possessiveness than they had ever seen in their Lord.

* * *

Hadrian's Demons smirked and bowed; when they looked at him their eyes were shinning and filled with mischievousness. Proud they'd found the famous Chamber of Secrets.

The twins were delighted their Lord let them near him, basked in it every time the Court was together. They wholeheartedly believed being near him was an honour, and while Hadrian demanded loyalty and obedience they freely gave it. Completely.

They felt a shiver go down their spines as Hadrian spoke, their Lord's voice calm and assertive. If Hadrian hadn't been eleven they would have said that it was seductive. They had never had this side of the Slytherin Heir focused entirely on them. And all he'd said was hand him a towel.

* * *

Hadrian didn't even take his wand out of his arm holster, just waved a hand lazily and the beetle Animagus was caught in an unbreakable jar. Hadrian's 11 inch Holly and Phoenix Feather wand was only ever used as a prop in class or when someone was watching him do magic closely. He'd honestly been a little surprised his original Holly wand would be willing to share him with the Elder Wand, because it was a common problem he'd experienced most lifetimes, but the wand truly does choose the wizard. It hadn't chosen the weak little compulsion charmed Harry his first life, but the person he really was.

Hadrian put down his quill and leaned back, leaning his head on his hand as he watched Circe curl around the glass jar and intimidate the obviously terrified witch. When he mentioned if she tried to turn back the glass would cut her to shreds and most probably kill her, the beetle crouched shakily in the jar and Circe laughed maliciously.

Getting comfortable Hadrian sent a thought to his bracelet, a charmed medallion with the Hogwarts Crest all his Court members wore. Though it changed to his personal crest of a basilisk with feathered wings with a background of diamond scales when he called with his power. It would heat when Hadrian called, serve as a compass to his location and was also an emergency portkey if their lives were in danger. Hermione was a genius when you gave her a project. And he'd take no chances with their safety.

His Court had settled around him in comfortable chairs the Room of Requirements had summoned for them when Hadrian told them what he'd captured spying on him. Their wicked smiles and his Demon's cackles lightened his day.

So in one lazy afternoon before their first year Christmas holidays they planned Hadrian's reveal into the public eye

Hadrian later turned his attention to Rita and spoke with magic in his voice. Willing it to surround the Animagus; forcing her to obey him.

The Slytherin Heir's magic was addictive, and every time he let it slip past his tight control the Court basked in the feel of it surrounding them. It caressed them tantalisingly while their guest looked terrorised when she felt it touch her mind.

* * *

Every member of the Clan had appeared in number 12 Grimmauld Place early the next morning, silently sitting around the kitchen table while Kitty the House Elf served them tea, or something stronger in Sirius and Augusta Longbottom case. Narcissa and Andromeda fretted, Lucius and Severus were calculating, but it was Remus that finally voiced the question they were all thinking.

When was the Clan going to talk about the fact that Hadrian, and most of their other younger members, was Dark?

* * *

It was hard not to seem too gleeful as every student in the Great Hall got a copy of the Daily Prophet. _Wizarding-World-Fails-It's-Saviour_ was a tad dramatic, but the sheep needed something like this to wake them up. Rita Skeeter got the interview of a life time from the Hogwarts Heirs. And it rocked their world.

Not only terror reined the vicious cow in, but also the fact Hadrian owned a large share of the Prophet, the other two half's belonging to the Ministry and the Malfoys.

In the interview Hadrian Potter-Black portrayed himself as a solemn, misunderstood little orphan genius. Saying how it just wasn't logical he should be treated any differently now it's revealed he's the Slytherin Heir, after all his parents had still been murdered, and he was still the boy-who-lived. Skeeter was all but tripping over herself agreeing. Hadrian might have been a Slytherin and a Parselmouth, but his greatest ambition was his foster sister's happiness, to make his foster and biological family proud and eventually open a magical orphanage for first generation children and half-bloods. Rita praised Hadrian for his stance against discrimination, creating the term 'First Generation' and calling for its immediate use in everyday life instead of the derogatory terms most wizard's use.

Hadrian talked briefly about the orphanage, and vaguely about the muggles abuse. He thanks the Goblins for their help, and throws in a few scraps of information alluding to Dumbledore's attempts at controlling a Noble and Most Ancient House when its heir hadn't been old enough to be made Lord.

The Ravenclaw Heir, Hermione Granger-Potter talked about the day she first met Hadrian and their shared life up until then, all but gushing her praises for her foster family and the new Equality Political Party the United Clan. Skeeter announced the Party by saying it was a fair group that believed in equality for all magical beings. For Hermione's plans for the future she mentioned her wish for school ages to be between ten and twenty years old, maybe even formal education before and after Hogwarts, and no more discrimination in the wizarding world.

When Skeeter asked if they had faced discrimination they both said yes, but no real friend of theirs would care which House they represent or were a member of. After all, Hadrian's godfathers were Gryffindor's, and their childhood friends and foster family were all sorted into different houses. But they still cared for each other.

It was just the right amount of sentiment to make some Hogwarts students and adults sympathetic to the Clan and Court's cause.

* * *

Voldemort laughed softly when he received the Prophet at Riddle House. Hadrian was always surprising him. He hadn't expected a move like this so quickly. Now he just needed to know what Lord Chronos objectives were. Hadrian hadn't said anything about his plans in the library that day, just proposed an alliance since they had similar goals. That Lord Voldemort was even interested in hearing his plans was quite revealing.

But he had no problem admitting that Hadrian fascinated him; the child utterly unique. The problem was he had to constantly remind himself the boy was only eleven.

So Voldemort gathered his faithful and plotted. He had many plans for the future, but now they more or less revolved around the first year Slytherin that had caught his interest.

* * *

The teachers were even more enamoured with Hadrian then ever after that. Some students even came up to him and apologised for doubting him since he was sorted into Slytherin. But it was the muggleborns that really surprised him. A lot more of them turned up to the Court's hosted study group, and the Slytherin's astonishingly were starting to adopt Hadrian's views as their own. They welcomed the new magic the First Generation witches and wizards brought in, and Hadrian wondered if their views would hold up against their prejudiced parents.

Severus was pale when he handed Hadrian a congratulatory note from Voldemort. They'd stared at each other until Snape had asked if Hadrian knew what he was doing getting involved with the Dark Lord, but he seemed a little less tense when Hadrian said he did. It was an odd encounter. A man not used to showing the love he felt worried for his ward. Hadrian was a little more grateful towards his foster family after that. Hadrian was confident if the alliance didn't work out Snape would be on his side of the battle lines.

Dean Thomas from Gryffindor approached soon after the article was published. Dean knew of some magical children who had been abused by their muggle parents or guardians. It wasn't that uncommon for those children to disappear when they were very young. Hermione who'd sat in on the meeting knew he meant they'd been murdered.

After that Susan Bones took it upon herself to educate Dean of their ways, and they struck up a close friendship. Hadrian could see it changing into more over time.

By Christmas the Court had four new members.

Dean as Heracles, known for his strength, health, athletics and protection.

Theodore as Tartarus, God of torment.

Blaise as Deimos, personification of terror.

Daphne as Leto, Goddess of motherhood.

The new members would each go home in the holidays and try and convince their parents to join the Clan. Hadrian was optimistic.

* * *

The evening before the Court would leave Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays Hadrian had a busy night. He'd almost forgotten Wormtail, skulking away as Ron Weasley's rat in the Gryffindor common room. Circe wanted to eat him, but Hadrian thought the traitor would make a nice Yule present to his godfathers. So with the help of his familiar and the Marauders Map, Hadrian's Demon's and Dark Lions cornered and captured the Animagus.

When Hadrian's Dark Lions, Sett Dweller's, Raven's and Snakes were all tucked into bed, Hadrian wandered. He'd just ironed out his plans to ask Charlie Weasley to help him move the Cerberus Fluffy to Potter Manor when a door ahead of him opened on its own. He was strong enough to defeat any enemy in the Castle so he feared no ambush. Even still he was cautious. Hadrian almost sighed aloud when he saw Dumbledore besides the Mirror of Erised.

It had been pretty obvious lately Dumbledore knew Hadrian was different, he knew Hadrian wasn't just a detached young teenager. Hadrian wasn't exactly hiding that fact.

With a blank face he watched as his silver haired, cherished dead daughters smiled at him with their mother from the mirror. Hermione stood linking her arm with Luna, and his Court and the Clan was in the background laughing and watching over them protectively. But Hadrian let nothing of his turbulent emotions show, just waited for Dumbledore to speak. The old bastard looked exhausted, something in his eyes reminding Hadrian of a cornered beast. He spoke vague questions that night, Hadrian giving nonsense replies to see what he'd make of it. Dumbledore wanted to know what happened to the Stone and the Defence Professor. Wanted to know Hadrian's plans. Dumbledore only suspected Hadrian, but gained no answers that night because he had no proof. Circe was wrapped around his bare arm protectively, wizards with Light magic making her nervous. A Grey or Dark wizard didn't care what colour your magic was, but a Light wizard would hang you for anything other than pure. His familiar knew that. And was already preparing for the possibility of when the Light realised their Saviour was Dark.

* * *

During the holidays the Clan met with their new members, the Court met with the older Weasley siblings, and Hadrian's godfather's killed a rat. The adults had stilled when Sirius opened his Yule present, and the astonishment had made the youngsters laugh. Hadrian was mildly worried how his godfather's would take it, but the adults were used to Hadrian doing the impossible. Hell he could conjure a Patronus when he was eight for Merlins' sake. They reasoned that finding a traitorous rat was practically easy after that.

There had been a small disagreement between the adults about what to do with Wormtail, but Sirius and Remus's revenge won. Hadrian knew Severus and Lucius would tell their Lord, so he didn't bother contacting Voldemort. Hadrian didn't blame Riddle for his parent's murder. It was a time of war, and the Potter's had been on the opposite side. No, it was Wormtail that held the blame. He had betrayed their trust and friendship. Had pretended to be something he wasn't, so he'd die for the disloyalty. It was a shame the Clan wouldn't let Hadrian watch.

His godfather's had been particularly affectionate after that, their pupcub's Hermione and Hadrian often bearing the brunt of their happiness and relief. They'd suggested teaching the Court how to be animagus as a thank you, and were speechless when Hadrian managed it in a day. He had already known how, but didn't want that fact too obvious. Unsurprisingly Hadrian was a Basilisk, and later when the Court did a spell to find out what they'd turn into they found out Hermione was a raven, Neville a lion, Draco an arctic fox, Tonks a chameleon, Susan a badger, Dean a panther, Theodore a horse, Blaise a hawk and Daphne a dove. It wouldn't be until Fred and George could sneak away from their mother that they'd learn their form, twin spotted hyena. The two remaining Marauders told them their patronus would eventually correspond with their animagus form.

Hadrian longed to see Luna's silver owl again. But it wouldn't be long until he saw his wife at Hogwarts; even if she didn't know who he was he could still protect her from the shadows.

* * *

Hadrian was surprised Hermione hadn't cornered him sooner, but she finally got the courage during Yule to ask him why he was so different from everyone else. She'd wanted to ask for years, but Hadrian had always skilfully dodged her curious nature. With spiced cider in hand they sat gazing upon the Yule fire, and Hadrian told her his story. After putting up the appropriate privacy wards of course. He'd considered not telling anyone, but he knew if Luna ever came back to him he'd tell her nothing but the truth. Voldemort and Hermione would need to be told something eventually. So he laid all his secrets bare, about his first life and every life after. About his daughters. Hadrian couldn't cry over his girls anymore, but he was grateful that Hermione could.

Hadrian knew Hermione had seen glimpses of his true nature over the years. He couldn't feel emotions like ordinary people.

She knew he wasn't normal.

She knew he was twisted.

But she stayed with him anyways.

Eventually Hermione crawled into Hadrian's lap and sobbed into his neck, Circe curling around their hands as they were clasped tightly together for comfort. When she'd calmed down a little Hadrian had continued and spoke about his plans for the future while she sat silent cradled against him protectively. Hadrian had worried his little sister would think she was suffering from Stockholm Syndrome or something worse, but in the end she'd vowed to always stay with him and to help him get his revenge. After extracting a promise to learn more about his more famous lives of course.

He expected nothing less of his Ravenclaw.

* * *

To Hermione learning the truth was like being hit in the face by a hammer. All the little clues and speculations she'd had over the years came at her all at once, but she'd never thought it would be something like this. Her heart hurt over the original Harry's children. And to learn what he and his wife had done to the world as revenge was frightening.

She'd always known Hadrian was different, but to learn the extent of his pain and his ensuring wrath, well, she hoped no one ever went after anyone Hadrian loved again. Once was enough.

Hadrian was deadly, vicious and powerful. But she loved him anyway.

Sometimes it was like Hermione was Hadrian's ward instead of his foster sibling. He showed her a side no one else ever saw; for all that he was fond of the Clan and his Court. Most of the time he acted if the Court were his wards too, just children he was watching over and guiding to greatness. But he mostly allowed them to do as they pleased when he certainly had the power to control them. Like Draco and the twins being very involved with their Quidditch obsession, or Neville and his Herbology passion. Hadrian hadn't said a single negative thing about Dean and Susan becoming a couple, nor Blaise and Daphne.

It was almost as if the Court were his favourite students, yet she knew he couldn't feel enough to call them that himself. He does it on a whim perhaps, because he could certainly take over the Magical World alone with his power over death, or because he didn't care not to, but one day he might, may decide they weren't worth the trouble of raising and moulding into strong allies.

Hermione was observant, and hailed as the smartest witch of her generation. And she had been watching Hadrian most of her life.

Yet, Hermione wasn't scared of her foster brother. He'd treated her kindly since she first met him, protected her in the orphanage and been with her every step she'd taken in the Wizarding World. She had nothing to fear, the chances of Hadrian deciding she was too much trouble were as large as Hadrian deciding he'd give up magic, she was too much a part of his life now.

So cradled as she was in his lap, it was easy for Hermione to reach up and brush her soft lips across his. With gentle fingers she brushed a hand across his cheek tenderly, and his face was unreadable as Hadrian stroked Hermione's hair once in farewell before she got up and left without a word.

* * *

The last term started with the news Bellatrix Lestrange had escaped Azkaban; which Hadrian definitely hadn't expected. But with Sirius already free, fate had a funny way of repeating the past sometimes. The Clan had been in chaos, the Longbottom's especially stressed by the breakout. Hadrian briefly wondered how Voldemort was taking the news one of his faithful was free and wandering the country side.

Since they'd be no Chamber of Secrets drama this time, they'd be no flying car or petrified students. Though Hadrian had seen Dobby, looking far happier with his kinder masters but still looking at him with awed eyes. Severus Snape's house elf Kitty had whacked Dobby with a spoon when he'd tried to serve Hadrian in Grimmauld Place. Kitty loved serving the Clan, but the children she especially watched over with adoring eyes. It was a little ironic the Clan had house elf's in their service since they advocated for equality for all magical beings, but for now the house elf's needed a bond of servitude to survive. The ancient magic had no cure, yet, but Andromeda Tonks seemed especially interested in breaking the old magic with no ill side effects.

Sirius and Remus fretted over their pupcubs at platform 9¾. Sirius rattled the incompetent Fudge had let the Dementors anywhere near Hogwarts, let alone guarding it. Apparently the fools thought Bellatrix would come after Neville and the-boy-who-lived, which was a little perplexing. But they reasoned she was quite insane, so anything goes apparently.

The other three stilled when Hermione accidently called Remus 'Papa', then froze. But Hadrian seamlessly smoothed over the potential for an awkward silence by calling Sirius 'Dad' while pretending to be complaining about their fussing also. Remus eyes were golden, his wolf peeking out at his cubs adoringly, and Sirius's black eyes were gentle as they hugged them one last time. Hadrian was sure they all understood why he had said it, but that he'd willing said it aloud caused some tears. The godfather's smiles were blinding as they waved them off. And if Hermione greatly clutched his hand, he never mentioned it.

* * *

Just because Hadrian was expecting it, didn't mean it still wasn't annoying. The train indeed stopped again in the middle of their journey, but they'd be no Professor Lupin to save the day this time. If his theory was correct, they'd be seeing Lockhart at the teacher's table this term but right now that didn't matter. When his Court around him started to freeze up in terror, Hadrian stood between them and met the Dementors face-to-face. Yet Hadrian felt no need to summon his Patronus.

He was the Master of Death, after all.

Though he was still pleased when his Court struggled against the anguish and tried to stand by him.

The Dementor seemed to freeze at the sight of him, before tenderly cupping his face in its skeletal hand. Hadrian distantly felt the Dementors thrall lessen on his Court, before reluctantly leaving. Hadrian gave an odd smile when he turned and saw they were all watching him incredulously, Hadrian just offhandedly mentioned Deaths-Lasting-Embrace was only curious. They choked.

* * *

When Hogwarts learnt firsthand how utterly useless Lockhart was Hadrian's interhouse study group really took off. Cornish pixies weren't a good idea no matter the timeline. It wasn't exactly a secret, but Snape made it abundantly clear to the blubbering fool he wasn't welcome or needed as a tutor. So with Snape and occasionally McGonagall supervising and sometimes helping the Court worked together to teach fifty odd students all they knew from their childhood classes. Which was apparently a lot when the other students exclaimed in surprise when Hermione showed them the terms itinerary.

Tonk's named the group Hogwarts Army, and handed out crest medallions similar to the ones the Court wore so to avoid suspicion. Apparently some of the teacher's had noticed the token. These more mediocre medallions would only heat the day the group could meet after school. Hadrian was quite pleased with the Hogwarts Army. It was a mixture of all four houses, and all were talented and powerful students willing to give up their free time looking elsewhere for their education to thrive under Dumbledore's incompetence. The Court was especially excited when a lot of students started believing in Hadrian's ideals, and when these students saw their tutors were keen supporters of the Clan they also became quite interested in the new political party rocking the Wizengamot.

All-in-all it was very useful to Hadrian's future plans.

* * *

It was a couple of weeks into the term when Hadrian received a letter from Charlie Weasley and another from Voldemort. Fluffy, or Hades as Hadrian had renamed him, had settled in nicely at the Potter Estate. Hadrian would keep the Cerberus there until he needed him elsewhere. For now the Slytherin Heir sent a letter for Charlie to stand-by, but eventually he'd be called on to move a Basilisk, a Hippogriff, and who knows, potentially a Hungarian Horntail in the future.

Hadrian knew Bill and Charlie Weasley were White Wizards, but with the beings they worked with Dark clung to them in spaces. Unfortunately the Heir decided they'd be more useful as Clan member's instead of in Hadrian's Court, but they were still allies in either case.

The other letter was just an update from the Dark Lord, letting his ally Lord Chronos know he'd been killing his old blood purist fanatics. Hadrian had noticed the Prophet mention some suspected Death Eaters had turned up brutally murdered. Those people's goals didn't match up with the Wizards new, or should he say old, ambitions. It was fortunate Voldemort and Chronos' aims were the same. Hadrian wondered if his daughters would still have been murdered if he hadn't defeated Voldemort in his seventh year.

The letter also briefly mentioned Bellatrix, almost politely requested if the crazed witch did cross his path if Hadrian would safely detain her until Riddle could retrieve her. Obviously there was something to Bellatrix Hadrian didn't know, because the old Voldemort had never showed that much care for his followers. The young Heir was curious.

* * *

Interesting.

When Hadrian started researching Bellatrix he never dreamed his opinion of her would change. He'd put the letter from Voldemort out of his mind until the portrait guarding the Gryffindor Tower was slashed and the Fat Lady went missing. Neville was understandably furious. He'd said it more than once since she'd escaped he'd like her at the other end of the torture curse.

Hadrian didn't really understand, for he was almost certain his parents would have been the lightest of White, and when they'd have discovered just how Dark their son was, well, they'd have probably drowned him at birth like some Light families had done in the past. But no matter, Hadrian could understand loyalty, for in his past life he'd hunted down Sirius' murderer, and would do it again if anyone tried to assassinate the Clan. Goddess help them if they went after Hermione or his Court though.

So the Court had started researching, old newspapers and high court transcripts until they'd found something unforeseeable. Apparently it was quite well known in some circles, but when Voldemort went insane some of his less noble follower's took advantage of his madness. The Lestrange brothers were one such example of what could go so terribly wrong when their master wasn't controlling them. Poor Bellatrix and Barty Crouch Jr had been two of the faithful, but once the Lestrange brother's had got their hands on them in their Lord's absent state, well, there was a reason they had become quite mad. Even Neville looked sick when they learnt the truth. Apparently Bella and Barty had been much like Hadrian's Draco and Hermione, once, but in the hands of their out of control, sadist lover's they hadn't stood a chance. No wonder Voldemort was trying to track them down. Hadrian would massacre anyone who even considered hurting his Court how Voldemort's faithful had been, so when Hermione turned horrified eyes to him he promised he'd try helping Bellatrix if she ever crossed his path. Hadrian already knew fate would do something similar like last time.

He sent a letter to Voldemort suggesting that once they recued any faithful they raze Azkaban to the ground with Fiendfyre while the Lestrange brothers were still inside. Voldemort was evidently pleased by this, proof being that Hadrian received some beautiful but deadly old books on Dark fire later that week.

* * *

The Court was larger then he'd ever imagined it would be in his First Year. He worried about expanding too many too fast, but the new additions seemed to get along nicely.

They were always together, sometimes studying, training or just enjoying being surrounded by likeminded individuals. Hadrian encouraged it; he was very pleased they weren't only loyal to him but each other as well. It would stop many internal conflicts in the future.

Daphne and Hermione were a whirlwind of spells, both the best witches of their houses, even at eleven you could see their great potential. Fred and George used their formidable teamwork to tackle Hadrian's best fighter Tonks, and seemed to be on almost even footing even if it was two against one. Theodore and Blaise were practicing exclusive family magic's from their own Noble Houses while Draco corrected their few mistakes. The Zabini family were renowned for their assassins, while the Nott's had many ties to the Department of Mysteries. The Malfoys however made it their personal family quest to learn each new family magic that married into their family, so Draco being related to both boys already knew their spells. Susan Bones was studying white healing spells, and in the corner Neville was teaching Dean how to use an enchanted sword. Neville's family magic focused primarily on weapons.

From his wrist Circe asked if this was what he really wanted, and Hadrian couldn't remember a time in this life he'd felt this content.

* * *

Tensions were high amongst the staff and students. Exams. Escaped murders. More than once Hadrian's Demon's had to drag their worthless younger brother away from the Court before things became violent. For some reason Ron blamed the Court for the disappearance of his beloved rat. But the Slytherin thought that was just an excuse Dumbledore had told the Gryffindor to use, Hadrian speculated this was some kind of test on the Headmasters part to see what made the Heir tick.

Hadrian didn't interfere until Ron tried to use the cutting curse on Circe. He had never seen Draco and Hermione so enraged. Hermione looked apocalyptic, ready to kill and more than willing to. Draco's eyes were narrowed dangerously, his hand gripping his wand angrily at his side at all times. It was an unfortunate habit neither Hadrian nor the boy's childhood tutors could train out of him.

Before now the Court had been under orders just to keep the red head away from their Lord, but now things had become serious. The attack on a wizards familiar was a severe offence, punishable by twenty years in Azkaban. Up to eighty if the familiar dies. But naturally, Dumbledore did nothing. So the next morning when Ron was found strung up naked and screaming atop the Astronomy Tower with spider's feasting on his flesh the Court had an iron clad alibi.

* * *

The moment Draco was attacked by spell compelled Dementor Hadrian was on his feet, his magic bursting out to lower his Dragon safely to the ground and systematically destroy the offending spell, banishing the Dark creature from sight. The Dementor's around the school grounds shrieked piercingly at their Lord's displeasure. Hadrian's eyes rose steadily to where Dumbledore was watching him carefully from the Staff Tower, his eyes glowing emerald green with power as he lashed out with Legilimency to rip apart the Headmaster's shields and stabbed viciously at Dumbledore's inner mind. The Headmaster took a stumbling step back, eyes wide with blood dripping from his nose and ears but Hadrian had already dismissed him, stalking down to the pitch. His mood wasn't improved when he saw Lockhart leaning over his Dragon. Draco was quite stoic about his broken arm, until the blundering fool somehow managed to disappear all the bones in his arm instead. With one wave of his hand Hadrian parted the crowd and blew Lockhart back several metres where he went flying into a tower, hitting his head loudly with a sickening crunch. There were gasps and murmurs at the young Heir's display of wandless magic, but Hadrian had already picked his Dragon up bridle style and was sweeping past them all with his Court acting as territorial bodyguards cursing at anyone who was unfortunate enough to get in their way.

Hadrian was furious. The Court was _**HIS**_. That Dumbledore had even tried to hurt one of them made the Slytherin Heir want to feed the Headmaster to the Basilisk. This attack however made him aware Hadrian had started thinking of the Court as more than just pawns. Somehow the thought didn't bother him as much as he thought it would.

That night Lockhart disappeared from the medbay never to be seen again, Aseira more than happy to get rid of the evidence of Hadrian's tender mercies. Later Draco would say it was the best night of his life, because his Lord allowed him to rest his head on Hadrian's lap until he fell into a drug induced sleep. Hermione vowed never to tell a soul she'd been jealous of Draco's contented smile while he slept.

* * *

McGonagall caught Severus just outside his potions lab. He'd tried to sidestep her, but she was stubborn. He'd tried to give vague responses to her questions, but she was not buying it. Then she finally snapped. Minerva never raised her voice, but the quiet quality of her words just made her seem that much more intense. She wasn't simple, she knew, knew there was something off about Hadrian. He wasn't just your simple First Year. Was too smart, too predatory, too charming, no matter his linage. The Malfoys had been furious at the attack on their only son, had wanted to drag him and his friends from Hogwarts and enrol them elsewhere. But all it took was one look from Hadrian and Lucius quieted. All it took was Hadrian saying no, and there was no more talk on the matter. That was not normal for any child. And then there was the whole mess with Lockhart going missing and Dumbledore barricading himself in his office for days on end. She didn't like it. Something big was going on, and Minerva got the inkling she was only seeing a small side of things.

More than one professor had started singing Hadrian's praises more loudly than ever. They were impressed with his strong friendships with suspected Death Eater children. Of course they also noticed the Slytherin's were different. They never caught any of them terrorising muggle-borns anymore, and somehow they were sure that it was Hadrian's doing, that of course just proved to them just how special he was.

However she saw it differently. That level of dedication and loyalty just wasn't normal for any student.

However in the end the only thing they agreed on was to formally say the incident with Lockhart and Hadrian on the Pitch was just accidental magic, and hoped at least one person believed it.

* * *

The days thereafter had a calm-before-the-storm quality to them, the Court content now that Ron was in St Mungo's Hospital and Lockhart was disposed of. They focused on their studies and Hogwarts Army. However, Hadrian noticed his Court would display fierce jealousy anytime he interacted with someone outside their circle. The Slytherin Heir could have laughed when even Snape got black looks of contempt for stealing his attention away.

They didn't talk about it, but since the day Draco fell the Court had become closer and the way they treated their Lord had also changed. It wasn't something obvious, none of the teachers had noticed, however the other students did. They were more affectionate. More demanding of his presence and attention. It took a while for Hadrian to get used to it. But he allowed it. He would never have accepted such a thing from an outsider, but _they_ _belonged to him_ , so they had freedoms that others never would.

* * *

The monotony of the end of the Hogwarts year was broken by Neville going missing from his bed. Hogwarts whispered sweetly to him, so it was no trouble at all for Hadrian to put down his book, smoothly wrap his cloak around himself and make his way to the Whomping Willow. The Heir found them with Neville staring intently at a crooning Bellatrix, the Dark witch on her knees before the Gryffindor Heir as she went from sobbing to singing children lullabies, then back again. As Hadrian sent a Patronus message to Severus to collect her, Neville and Hadrian were able to coax Bellatrix to explain what actually happened that night at the Longbottom mansion. It was the Lestrange brothers, not Bellatrix that cursed Neville's parents into insanity. Bellatrix, as broken as she had been by the brothers, had actually taken the risk and hid the Longbottom Heir, because no one was safe from the brothers and their bloodthirsty wands, no matter their age. It was an anticlimactic end to an otherwise quiet Hogwarts school year. But the Gryffindor Heir seemed to get something out of it, his mind less clouded, his back now more straight and strong with purpose and confidence. Severus bundled a sniffing Bellatrix under his arm and led her away into the Dark Forest, while Neville watched on with solemn eyes.

* * *

A few days later Hadrian was idly stroking the soft feathers of the Hippogriff Buckbeak's neck when Lord Voldemort stepped out of the shadows of the Forbidden Forest. Neither said anything, but Hadrian could feel Voldemort's eyes on him as the newest Slytherin Heir leant comfortably against the supposed dangerous creature. Said creature was curiously docile, just huffing in the Dark Lord's direction once before resting his head back down in a light doze. They stayed silent for a few minutes, the only noise being Buckbeck's snores and the Whomping Willow's groans in the distance.

When Hadrian got up intending to head back to his dorm the Dark Lord took a step towards him, almost as if he could not stand to be away from him. Hadrian could never remember seeing Voldemort looking quite so fascinated.

Voldemort had come here to thank his ally for returning his faithful, but the Dark Lord was made speechless by Hadrian in the moonlight, the dark energy of the Forbidden Forest rubbing against Hadrian's like a kitten looking for affection. He could not resist the temptation to be closer to his Little King

He couldn't help but wonder if the boy would be his downfall, but he didn't care. Voldemort wanted to own him, and everything he wanted he got. He couldn't resist him. His eyes hungrily watched the boy, but Hadrian just smirked, then let his magic burst forth. Voldemort could feel his magic caressing his skin, and Voldemort's own fought against his tight control. It was intoxicating, exquisite, addicting. He didn't care what he had to do; Hadrian and his magic would be his. No one else on Earth was worthy to even be in their presence.

It was as he was thinking that Hadrian's magic gripped his cock tightly, then disappeared. The young Slytherin Heir along with it. He would figure out how he'd done that later, for now he stifled his snarl of want and took a deep breath. Damn, his little King was a tease. There was nothing on Earth that would stop him from possessing him completely. No matter the cost. Nothing.

They'll rule the world, promises overlaying his words even if they were only to himself. He was so sure of it. He meant it. He would lay the world at Hadrian's feet. They would worship him, just like he deserved. The Dark Lord Voldemort would accept nothing less.

* * *

Sirius was home alone one night when he was startled to find a letter addressed to him on his desk. With wand raised he cautiously cast spells to detect ill intent, before he opened it with trepidation. He recognised the crest from the other mysterious letters he had received over the past year, all somehow finding their way into the most protected wizarding house in the world.

"Erebus, I am Athena. Here is what you need to know."


	3. Second Year

 

When Hadrian gathered his Court together and told them just who he had allied himself with they were confused and jealous. Their Lord didn't need anyone else but them, and they resented Voldemort's intrusion into their bond. That was until Hadrian had smiled knowingly and spoken the prophecy. Their eyes filled with understanding, and their grins were bloodthirsty. Their hopes and dreams were becoming reality.

One day Lord Chronos would rise from the shadows.

One day he would rule.

* * *

A few days before the World Cup, Hadrian's Court started acting strange. They seemed eager for something, murderously so, and the Slytherin Heir was a little bemused at all the sly grins and subtle glances. He didn't believe this had anything to do with Quidditch, but when questioned Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek, telling him he'd love it.

* * *

Hadrian was reading a book on the sofa in the Courts tent when Bartemius Crouch Jr silently crawled out from behind the furniture. His crazed eyes were intent on the young Slytherin's face, but Hadrian ignored him. Barty gained confidence, sneaking around until he was by Hadrian's feet. The Death Eater was vibrating with tension, until Hadrian's hand came down upon his head. Barty stilled, terrified, but Hadrian started absentmindedly combing his hand through the distraught man's hair. It took half an hour for Barty to relax against Hadrian's legs and murmur with pleasure, and all the while the Master of Death never looked up from his book. Hadrian was used to his magic attracting all manner of strange creatures and beings, why would this life be any different?

* * *

The Dark Lord Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy almost couldn't believe what they were seeing, what they were hearing. They had placed viewing crystals around the youngsters World Cup tent for the Dark Lord's pleasure of watching his obsession, but they never thought they'd witness such an event. Never had they seen such looks upon such young faces, such savage pleasure.

Hadrian was reclined back on the couch, an odd smile upon his face with Hermione Granger-Potter lying down with her head resting of his thigh. Her eyes were bright upon the spectacle, Hadrian's familiar curled around her neck like a living necklace. Lucius couldn't help but compare Hadrian to a predator observing its prey. Blaise Zabini had young Daphne Greengrass sitting on his lap, both leaning forward eagerly. Susan Bones and the First Generation wizard Dean Thomas were curled around each other and were giggling, a chuckling Theodore Nott on the ground by their feet. Nymphadora Tonks was almost panting from her spot just behind Hadrian's couch, where it sat in a place of honour. But it was what they were all watching that had the Dark Lord so very fascinated. Because in the middle of the room, Ron Weasley sat tied to a chair and was screaming in agony while Neville Longbottom, the Weasley twins, and Lucius own precious son Draco tortured a twelve year old boy for entertainment. None of the teenagers battered an eyelash when in-between gruelling unspeakables Fred and George Weasley would turn to each other, covered in the blood of their younger brother, and kiss each other heatedly. Constantly Lucius could see his beautiful son glance at Hadrian from the corner of his eye, looking for approval, and in the midst of this horror Malfoy wondered just how long Draco had been in love with the Slytherin Heir.

Hermione Granger-Potter stood, and Voldemort watched closely as she stalked over to the Weasley boy. His limbs had all been amputated, his eyes carved out, his tongue actually ripped out. She crouched at the scalped, former red heads side, the other bloodied boys stepping back with a grin. The Ravenclaw Heir held her Vine Wood wand above the tortured boy's chest, smiled, and started to use her wand like a magical scalpel. Weasley thrashed wildly as she cut one large "Y" shaped incision from each shoulder across the chest, then down to the pubic bone. Then she started snapping his ribcage. The spell that forced Weasley to stay conscious through all this physical pain had to have been abnormally strong. Hermione didn't stop until she had Weasley's heart in her hands.

Voldemort watched her consideringly and thought she'd make an excellent apprentice. Just like Bellatrix had once been before her madness.

When chunks of flesh and bone littered the floor, and the youngest Weasley son shrieked his last, Hadrian stood in the sudden silence regally applauding. He walked over to the blood soaked boys and his foster sister, stepping on what Lucius was certain was the remnants of Weasley's tongue, and cupped Hermione's head between his hands. Voldemort growled possessively when his Little King kissed the Ravenclaw Heir sweetly, soft lips brushing over hers, thanking his Court for their gift. The Dark Lord stiffly gritted out to his faithful to close the connection, but not before Hadrian turned towards one of the crystals and smiled for him.

* * *

What had happened was the point of no return, now, their fate was tied directly to Hadrian Potter's. Lucius was beginning to think it always had been.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the summer holidays Hadrian could feel eyes watching him. Sometimes it was just viewing crystals. A lot were Dumbledore's, which were destroyed with extreme prejudice. But others were the Dark Lord Voldemort's that Hadrian would let be, and he'd occasionally smirk at tauntingly. His scar would always tingle, and it was quite telling about Voldemort's reaction.

Mostly though, when Hadrian was away from Grimmauld Place a stalker would follow him, nervously peaking around trees and buildings, scurrying away if he ever caught Hadrian's eye. It seemed Barty had become a fan, a literal shadow. Hadrian idly wondered how Voldemort was handling his favourite faithful sneaking out to watch him covetously.

* * *

The disappearance of Ron Weasley was never talked about amongst the Clan, too scared to know the answer.

Remus and Sirius remembered what the Weasley boy had said about their Hermione in his now infamous journal, and couldn't bring themselves to care what Hadrian had done to him.

* * *

Voldemort found the intruder to Riddle House sitting on the Dark Lord's throne, a leg casually swung over the side with carefree confidence. Nagini was fascinated with him, her head moving back and forth from the intruder to his ever-present black mamba familiar.

His little King actually had the audacity to absently wave at him.

The Dark Lord was starting to think that Hadrian had been born just so he could surprise him, really there could be no other explanation for it.

* * *

Hadrian had resisted for as long as he could from tracking her down, but now there was nothing to stop him from taking her in as she drifted towards the sorting hat. Goddess, was she always that small? Really that beautiful? His thousand year old memories didn't do her justice. But she was still everything he wanted, and more.

Hadrian hadn't paid any attention to the announcement Hogwarts would be hosting the Triwizard Tournament that year, it was the furthest thing from his mind with his Luna so close, yet so far.

The Slytherin Heir bent down and pressed his lips against Hermione's ear where he whispered reverently "help her". With gentle eyes they both watched his wife as she skipped to the Ravenclaw table, and Hermione kissed her Lord's cheek in understanding and for comfort before she got up and made her way to the one that unknowingly held Hadrian's heart in her tiny hands.

* * *

Hadrian had been trying to stay away, not sure how his control would stand up in the face of his beloved. He'd had Hermione and his Court keep a close eye on her. But all too soon after the feast he found himself alone with Luna in the library, his eyes fractionally wider as she walked right up to him and captured his head between her tender hands.

* * *

With eyes more ancient then the world Luna looked at the man her husband had become in his centuries long grief. She kissed his forehead, his eyelids, and with shuddering breath his lips. For far too long the soulmates had been separated, and Hadrian held this pubescent version of his wife with the care of a man who knew just how much bloodshed his hands were capable of. When they'd finished breathing life back into each other, they bent their heads together and just existed together, long into the night. In the morning she'd gently berate him for avoiding her, but for now they lived solely for this moment.

She became Ananke, Goddess of destiny, necessity and fate.

And her smile was like a million suns.

* * *

Hermione was called to the library through the pendent she wore like a talisman. The Ravenclaw Heir thought she'd feel sad or jealous at seeing another wrapped in Hadrian's arms, but nothing but pure elation filled her and she grinned widely at them. Hadrian didn't smile but his eyes were bright with emotion, and she was taken aback at how happy he looked. She had never actually seen her Lord happy before. All Hadrian had to say was that Luna remembered, and Hermione was filled with excitement.

The Ravenclaw Heir was almost crying, because she knew how much Hadrian had missed his wife. Knew what it had been costing him to physically keep himself away from her so he couldn't hurt her. This was the women who was the mother of his precious daughters, who had taken vengeance on their enemies when their daughters had been brutally murdered by muggles, when they were betrayed by corrupt wizards.

A mother's love for her children is like nothing else in the world. It knows no law, no pity. It dares all things and crushes down remorselessly all that stands in its path.

Hermione turned to face the silver haired elfin beauty but was speechless at the light-hearted amusement on her face, as if she had heard her innermost thoughts. Luna looked thoughtful before she said something vague about Metis hadn't met their Ares yet in a sweet and dreamy voice. Hermione didn't have time to be puzzled over the random musings because Luna tilted her head up to the Heir's face and kissed her softly.

It felt like coming home.

* * *

The Court watched over Luna like the most protective bodyguards. Normally they would resent anyone that wasn't one of their own stealing Hadrian's attention, but there was something about the way they looked at each other that inspired only loyalty, not jealousy or resentment. She was the Queen to his King.

Luna sometimes said things that made absolutely no sense, though one way or another it ended up being something important. Draco and Neville strongly suspected she was an untrained Seer.

It was the Clan that was most surprised by the appearance of Luna Lovegood. It was so sudden, so out of character, that many thought something was very suspicious about all this. Sirius Black had grinned for days, and Remus Lupin sweated nervously trying not to think about how he'd be the one giving his cub 'The Talk'.

Those that had always thought either Draco or Hermione would become Hadrian's lover weren't disappointed, because even though Luna was officially Hadrian's chosen the Ravenclaw Heir and Malfoy were never treated with any less favour. Luna and Hermione were most often seen in each other's company, genuinely appearing fond of each other, and some had the inkling that maybe one day they'd be Sister-Wives.

* * *

Lucius and Voldemort watched in blatant shock. A Seer? Hadrian was courting and had the loyalty of a Seer?

* * *

The hall was deathly quiet when Second Year Hadrian Potter-Black's name was called from the cup. The few magic sensitive witches and wizards flinched away from Hadrian and his Court scattered throughout the houses, the hall becoming cold as the grave as Hadrian stood regally from the Slytherin table and made his way to the stage. No one dared speak up, not even the teachers, the silence too heavy. Severus and McGonagall were noticeably wringing their hands and distressed by these events. Karkaroff looked angry enough to start shouting, but Professor Moody did something with his wand that almost made the exDeath Eater pass out in agony. Dumbledore and Hadrian's eyes met as he prowled passed the Headmaster, and the young Heir's suspicion was proven correct by the victory in his eyes.

* * *

Some people looked to the Ravenclaw table for Hadrian's airy little girlfriend and genius sister's reactions. However they were serene, almost like they knew this would happen. Their arms were linked loosely together, not the frightened cowering some expected of a First and Second Year. Even the Slytherin Heir's Familiar, now seen regularly around the head of Luna Lovegood, was unchanged.

Only the very intelligent students noticed that all of Hadrian Potter-Black's friends were calm, though extremely hostile when anyone so much as even whispered Hadrian must have cheated. Most by now knew Hadrian and his circle of friends well, though only from a distance, so they didn't know why they felt so surprised. They were an impressive group. Those who knew their history well could only watch and hope the past didn't repeat itself.

* * *

Tonks sent Hadrian letters, keeping him updated and serving as his direct source inside the Ministry. Fortunately Tonk's Mentor was Kingsley Shacklebolt, who always seemed to know everything that was going on. Hadrian's Court also sent and received letters, unanimously agreeing to keep in close contact so the bonds between them would never fray. Luna herself sent Tonks a letter introducing herself, and the new Auror seemed very pleased.

Hadrian encouraged them. He wanted his Court loyal not only to him but each other. He was sure it would make a difference in the end. They would either stand united or fall divided

For now Hadrian would have her advance inside the Ministry, keeping a close eye on the corruption and the Clan. Hadrian wanted to know right away if Dumbledore managed to secretly send out the call to reform the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was noticeably different from girl he'd met just after Yule last year. More simpering, a doe eyed fangirl. She couldn't seem to decide whether to trail after Neville giggling behind her hand or stare longing at Hadrian from across the Great Hall. The littlest Weasley was also completely ignoring the twin's existence, and obeying Percy's every whim. Watching his Demon's become increasingly more distressed at these turn of events Hadrian acted, quietly organising Severus to make a few batches of the Love Potion Antidote. His Demon's actually kissed his knuckles in gratitude, uncharacteristically serious.

It slightly tipped his hand to Dumbledore, and that was the problem with caring for people. He cared for them, for their opinion. He wouldn't change for them, but his decisions were influenced by them, even if only a little.

Over the weeks the Court combated Dumbledore and Molly Weasleys schemes, but Hadrian knew this couldn't continue. They were unable find the point of origin for the Love Potion doses, and constantly curing Ginny only for the girl to be dosed again was scarring her mentally. Hadrian suspected it was Molly, because at least Dumbledore should be aware that this amount of Love Potion did irreversible danger to a person's magic and brain. Each time Ginny was cured she would sob for hours, clinging to Fred and George until she fell into an uneasy sleep.

Neville watched over them every time, his teeth grinding at the injustice but powerless to stop it. However, that didn't stop him from plotting horrible vengeance.

* * *

The Clan couldn't find a way to get Hadrian out of the Triwizard Tournament, and Hadrian didn't want them to.

* * *

It was Hermione and Draco that brought Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour to his side. Barty Crouch Jr, disguised as Professor Moody, had helped somewhat by directing the Champions to them. Barty had become the unofficial liaison between Hadrian and Voldemort, all of the Court conscious something was not right with the Professor, but since Hadrian seemed to be aware they weren't too concerned. Not until that memorable time Barty had brushed against Hadrian, and Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini had almost put a knife through his heart. Hadrian had just smiled an odd little smile with laughing eyes. The skittish Death Eater took some time before he'd come within metres of Hadrian after that.

Blaise was the most reserved member of the Court; but with a blade in hand he truly outshone his peers.

Out of all of them, Theo was the best at masking his intentions. And behind his mask was a bloodthirsty, intelligent mind that showed itself only when you had underestimated him.

All it took was one relaxed evening with the Court, and Fleur and Krum bent their knee to their new Lord. They craved their close companionship, their loyalty, their devotion to their ideals. There was no need for word games. What Hadrian wanted was true loyalty and for them to really believe in his ideals, and to obtain that, the best way to go about it was to be direct.

Fleur became Aphrodite, Goddess of love, beauty, pleasure.

Krum became Moros, God of doom.

* * *

On the morning of the First Task Hadrian woke to Draco staring at him, fear peeking out from behind his eyes. It was easy to forget, given their Dark natures and inclinations, their willingness to follow him, that the Court was young. Most of them only twelve.

On their way to the Great Hall for breakfast Hadrian brushed a hand across Draco's cheek, then left him to walk a head as the Malfoy Heir stared after him. He normally wouldn't bother, but he was well aware that as much as he was their Lord, and they cared for him, he was fond of them also.

The Court was literally vibrating with tension. They knew that Hadrian was utterly extraordinary, but were well aware Dumbledore was testing him. With no care for any causalities it might create. Not being able to get between Hadrian and any harm he faced didn't sit well with any of them. Tonk's was even coming to watch with the Clan.

Hadrian just accepted Draco's fear, all the children's fears, because they were his Court, and he would always accept them.

* * *

Hermione had never heard a crowd of thousands be so quiet. So still. But how could they not? They laughed in relief when Fleur enchanted her dragon to sleep, they had roared with delight when Viktor faced his dragon with daring. But when their Hadrian, her Hadrian, faced his dragon head on they were as silent as the grave. Because when he bowed to her, she bowed back.

Hadrian's magic was an almost tangible thing, and she felt it caress her cheek, felt it touch each of the Court with fondness, while others could only hold still and pray to Lady Magic this fearsome power would release them.

Luna leaned into the Ravenclaw Heir's side, a dreamy smile on her face. Her hands were gently playing with Hermione's hair when she vaguely explained Hadrian's magic had always been able to charm and ensnare wizards and magical creatures alike.

When Hadrian began speaking with the Hungarian Horntail in Parseltongue, and she spoke it back, the Heir wondered if she'd ever stop being surprised by her Lord.

Luna just laughed and said they would name her Ladon.

* * *

Hadrian had just introduced Tonk's to Charlie Weasley when Sirius tackled him. Unfortunately Hadrian was still an inch or so shorter than his Godfather, but he endured the hug with dignity. He was still unused to the affection his Court and the Clan showed him, but he understood how frightened his Godfather's had been. He imagined he would be uneasy too if one of his younger Court member's was to face the dragons alone. Hadrian had just needed to tutor Fleur and Krum in small things, their education already well advanced for their ages. Krum was more than just a Seeker, while Fleur could tap into the power of her Veela ancestry. Remus appeared behind them like a phantom, scenting his cub for injuries. His face was very pale, but he smiled for Hadrian all the same. The Slytherin Heir appreciated the effort. The full moon had never been easy on Moony.

It was then Hadrian caught Dumbledore watching him closely, and Hadrian had the pleasure of seeing Remus close to ripping the Headmaster's throat out with his teeth. If only they were more willing to spill blood.

* * *

The Court were finally able to retaliate as revenge for Ginny's torment. Viktor's family magic focused on cursed dark objects, and after learning this Hadrian got a malicious look in his eye. It was a damaging blow, reputation ruining for both Hogwarts and again for the Weasley family. Hadrian's Demons and Neville had wanted something vicious, something soul destroying. Something that would ruin Percy's lifelong ambitions. So they found an object that on the surface appeared to grant superior magical abilities, but in reality decimated the wielders own magic until the wizard was a squib. It was horrific to watch as a wizards magic was slowly eaten alive, and the Court purred their satisfaction.

The Head Boy was discovered using dark magic, and was given life in Azkaban. And the squib didn't last long surrounded by Dementor's.

* * *

Ginevra became one of his most aggressive fighters. She wore her resentment and rage like a cloak, and when she and Neville trained together it was downright brutal. She'd never be capable of complex battle strategies or being subtle, but she was great as a blunt force instrument. Ginevra reminded Hadrian of Bellatrix, that touch of insanity making her a fanatic follower. Hadrian supposed that was why Neville seemed to have taken such a shine to her, but the Slytherin Heir didn't look too closely into it. His Dark Lions could do as they liked.

She chose the name Styx, after the river of hate. Hadrian thought it suited her.

Together with her brother's, and a compulsion free Arthur Weasley, Ginevra finally chose the most painful way possible for Molly Weasley to die for her crimes against their Lord and their family, and over the upcoming holidays the Lovegood's would politely ignore the screams of utter terror and wrenching agony coming from the Burrow.

* * *

At first Voldemort fought against his fascination with Hadrian, unwilling to allow his obsession to turn into anything sexual. At least for a few years. But still, nobody could deny Hadrian was beautiful. But now, now with the revelation that Hadrian Potter was really the Master of Death, how could anyone expect him to be indifferent to that? The very prophecy predicted Hadrian would be his. His mind was extraordinary and his magic... there was no other like it. Voldemort introduced Lord Chronos to his faithful, and watched them come under his spell.

* * *

Fleur and Draco, with their silver hair and cunning smiles, were absolutely breathtaking as they danced around the ballroom. Viktor was a whirlwind of reds with respectful hands on Hermione Granger-Potter's waist, their dance filled with friendly laughter. But it was Hadrian Potter-Black and Luna Lovegood that everyone watched. There was just something about them. Otherworldly and ethereal, like watching gods amongst mortals. Not even the Weasley twin's memorable tango could keep the schools eyes off the Hogwarts Champion and his other half.

Some had wondered how the very serious Slytherin Heir could ever match with the carefree, strange little Ravenclaw. But as they danced together, majestic and graceful like they'd done this a thousand times before, those watching knew they were seeing something destined.

* * *

The Court went home for the rest of the Christmas holidays, and one night Sirius and Remus sat down their pupcubs, grinning excitedly. Finally, the Clan had won the one battle close to their hearts. And Merlin, it hadn't been easy. Dumbledore had made sure of that.

Sirius and Remus could now officially get married. Could now finally, officially, adopt them as their children. Hermione actually shrieked in excitement and threw herself at them. Hadrian joined the group hug with a congratulating smile, and they clung to each other while the Marauders were laughing their happiness.

* * *

Sometimes he'd be seated in the throne besides Lord Voldemort, but more often than not Lord Chronos could be found tormenting a bewitched Barty Crouch Jr. Voldemort could hardly contain his jealousy. The women Hadrian had chosen he could abide, but another man was out of the question.

* * *

It was Sirius and Remus' wedding that gave him the idea. When he remembered the legal protection a formal contract could give.

Hadrian had the Potter Family Overseer, Griphook, draw up the Betrothal Contact. The Clan was uneasy, Sirius and Remus concerned why Hadrian thought this was necessary. But Xenophilius Lovegood had smiled and said his daughter always had her reasons. The Clan thought this was too soon, that they were too young, but they saw the seriousness on Hadrian's face. The serenity on Luna's.

So it was decided. So it was done.

* * *

After the official announcement Dumbledore seemed especially fraught. But at least now Hadrian was sure Luna wouldn't be the one below the Lake in the Second Task. Neither would Hermione. Both were now officially under the protection of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. Dumbledore might risk doing it anyway, but it was illegal, and McGonagall and the other judges wouldn't go along with it.

He lay in the Room of Requirements, the surroundings a comfortable study. He had Luna and Hermione on each side, Hadrian's arms curled around them both as they dozed against him. Theo and Blaise guarded the room outside, hidden under strong enchantments. No one would be looking for them yet as they had used Hermione's time turner, a loan from McGonagall to her favourite student, to go back several hours so they could have time uninterrupted.

Luna shifted slightly, resting her chin on the Slytherin Heir's chest so she could look up at him thoughtfully. Hadrian smiled softly, his hand gently combing through the girls hair making Hermione cuddle into him and Luna sigh in pleasure. The Seer leaned forwards, pressing a kiss against her betrothed lips. When they broke apart reluctantly Hadrian was mildly surprised when Luna reached over and shared an equally loving kiss with Hermione. Both girls turned to see his reaction, seeming to be waiting for Hadrian to come to a decision. The Slytherin Heir was hesitant, Luna at least had her adult memories of the past, but Hermione was only twelve. And Hadrian was so very old. It wouldn't be right. Wouldn't be fair to either of them. But he looked into their eyes and he wanted. So he kissed first Hermione, then Luna again, but was firmly resolved their relationship would be chaste until the girls were much older. Their magic surged forward, wrapping around him. It was joyous, euphoric. He felt at peace.

They spent the evening lazily trading innocent kisses, mostly Luna and Hermine kissing over Hadrian's chest while he stroked their backs and relished their presence.

Watching from Riddle House Voldemort eyed the three thoughtfully.

* * *

For the Second Task Draco was chosen as Hadrian's stolen 'item'. Hadrian was looking forward to the Malfoy's storming Hogwarts when they found out. He had warned both Fleur and Krum, but Fleur was vicious in her rage that Dumbledore had dared touch her precious sister. Her Veela ancestry was obvious by the sheer fury in her eyes. With their silver hair and their fierce love for one another Hadrian was reminded of his daughters, and the Slytherin Heir only just stopped his magic from violently lashing out. He parted the lake like the red sea, and calmly made his way through the middle to his Dragon and the girl. There were gasps and whispers at his grand display of magic, while Hadrian thought they should be grateful they at least saw something this Task. His first life the crowd had just stared at a still lake for an hour.

A typical example of the wizarding world's lack of forethought and vision.

* * *

Fleur had been cooing over Gabrielle for an hour before Hadrian brought Bill Weasley to meet her. One look and the mating bond between a Veela and her mate locked into place.

* * *

The hooded figures stood together, hands tucked into their sleeves like the sages of old, and were completely immobile. Lucius couldn't keep his eyes off them. There were no individuals. It chilled him. It wasn't natural. Even the Death Eater masks showed their personality. These beings were wraiths.

The Court wore black robes made from dragonhide, their faces hidden by the deep depth of their hoods. They were indistinguishable from one another. They could have been Dementor's, they looked like grim reapers. Dread crawled down the spines of everyone who saw them.

Lucius tore his gaze away from them, only to be shocked by the look in his Lord Voldemort's eyes. His Lord looked possessed by desire, so much raw need in his eyes that it shocked him. But his power, now free from its usual constraints, was almost doubled in strength. Only then did he notice his magic entwined with another's.

Lord Chronos was smiling oddly down at them, confidently sprawled across his throne. He wore Basilisk scale armour, with a cloak matching his followers but in the shifting light seemed to be made from black feathers.

The Reapers and the Faithful stood proudly under their Lord's eyes.

This was an alliance that would one day rule the world, Lucius was certain of it.

* * *

The first time Voldemort met Hermione Granger-Potter in person he knew she was his soulmate. His little King just stood off to the side, a knowing gleam in his eyes as his betrothed Luna Lovegood leaned into him, her mind finally at ease at seeing Ares click into the place she had always known was his.

Finally, they were complete.

* * *

"You shall be on my side."

Sirius nodded and both he and his husband looked at Hadrian with love in their eyes. They could scarcely believe what Hadrian had told them. That a Potter would ever ally himself with a Dark Lord was unthinkable, that he became one even more so. But there was no denials, no trying to hide his true nature. Honestly, they should have always known it would come to this. Their pupcub might have been fond of them, but there no doubt in their minds he was utterly ruthless and calculating. Yet the Marauder's loved him like he was their own son.

"You are stating the obvious."

* * *

Dean and Susan spent a great deal of time researching places of interest in the muggle world. Places of great political and technological power. They knew in the future Hadrian planned on targeting such places, strategic blows that would cripple the muggles when the time for war came. And they would be ready for it. Those trusted First Generation Witches and Wizards who worshipped Hadrian would infiltrate these places, and they would bring them doom when the time was right.

Daphne Greengrass used her skills to charm and create alliances with other purebloods. Her Lord would need these children in the future, and the more the sheep idolised him the easier the takeover would be.

The Court dubbed them Sleepers, for they would lie in wait, and soon there would be one in every household and every business in the Wizarding World.

* * *

Barty Crouch Jr, who chose the name Lyssa after the spirit of mad rage and frenzy, did his job well. He smirked with malicious glee when he remembered what his Lord Hadrian had instructed him to do. What he was planning. The first time his Lord's told him their plan Barty had started cackling. He smiled and his eyes shone, some would call him disturbing, his grin feral, and they'd be right.

* * *

Severus knew whatever Hadrian was planning was coming.

He could see it carefully hidden on each of his charges faces.

He'd seen those exact expressions on many of the Death Eater's from the Inner Circle just before a particularly bloody raid. It fascinated him as much as it terrified him.

* * *

Hadrian's Demons were instrumental at silencing the very few naysayers in Hogwarts, whether they be students or teachers. Hadrian was rather proud of the twins, he knew they were intelligent, but had little finesse before they joined the Court.

However, the moment Hadrian introduced them as a part of the Court they started to apply themselves. Hadrian had said it wasn't necessary, but they wanted to do it.

They lived up to their nickname. Because they truly were demons to anyone who dared speak against him.

* * *

Neville never questioned the prophecy and why Hadrian chose to ally himself with Voldemort. Some might find that strange, but none of them did. They willingly chose to follow their Lord, and to them it was as natural as breathing. He wouldn't even be able to say why, only "because he was their Lord".

* * *

Luna looked up at Hadrian, with her big blue eyes a bit glazed over, as if she wasn't really there. Soon, she said, soon the time would come.

She wore a serene smile for the rest of the day, snuggled against her Lord's side.

* * *

Lucius tried to talk to his son, his Heir, about the Dark Lord Chronos. He worried his Draco would lose himself in his Lord's addictive power. He was worried he would lose his Draco forever. But Draco silenced him with a look, and the words he spoke would forever haunt him.

"We are only instruments of our Lord's will".

Maybe if Hadrian had distanced himself from them they would have been different. But the Court would accept nothing less. They wanted to be as close to him as possible, and he allowed it.

* * *

Hermione eyed her Hadrian from where she stood behind his throne, Luna standing besides her humming gently. Nobody could see inside their cloaks deep hood, but her hair as well as Luna's had black feather's braided in to mark her as special. Hadrian had done it himself, his eyes and hands possessive. Hermione knew Hadrian wasn't fully hers, Luna and Voldemort sharing his soul and affection too, but she didn't feel as deeply for them as she did her Lord. She had shadowed his steps for most of her life, and she wholeheartedly intended to do so forever.

* * *

It was time.

Erebus and Athena gathered the Clan, and finally all that Hadrian was, was exposed to the light.

* * *

The slight nod Remus gave him from the stands made Hadrian smile, as odd that it was. The Court, especially those with family in the Clan, became less tense, had clearer heads. The Clan stood with them. Their greatest ally could have been their greatest enemy, but all was well.

Now, as Hadrian was about to begin the Third Task, nothing could stop him.

* * *

The Maze wasn't any different from his first life. Apart from the fact every dangerous being in the Maze had been bewitched to attack him. It was more an annoyance then an inconvenience. Hadrian knew Dumbledore's plan, knew his tricks. The Slytherin Heir didn't have a scratch on him as he grinned savagely and touched the portkey.

Dumbledore had no idea what he was getting himself into.

* * *

Hadrian came out flying, the battle beginning mid-air. Dumbledore didn't stand a chance. The wand in the Headmaster's hand was only transfigured to look like the Elder Wand, and nothing less could never even hope to match him. The duel was a spectacle of light and destruction. Dumbledore slowly became horrified when it became clear Hadrian was only playing with him, and it was as he was trying to retreat that Voldemort came from the shadows.

The Headmaster had his magic stripped from him, his voice and mind broken beyond repair. No fate was worse for any magical being. This particular stripping spell wreaking havoc on the body until it was an empty husk, a tomb for a broken mind.

Then Voldemort moved. Before Hadrian could speak the Dark Lord had pushed him against a large graveyard headstone, his body pressing against his. Voldemort's head dropped to Hadrian's neck and the Master of Death could feel the other Lord taking a shuddering breath against his skin. Voldemort wanted to take his Little King against the wall, victory and lust making his blood sing in his veins. The kiss Hadrian pulled him into was everything he had ever wanted, sharp bites and blood tinged lips fighting against one-another for dominance. Hadrian's smile was wicked as he let Voldemort's hands stroke down his body reverently.

"It has finally ended" Voldemort mouthed against the Slytherin Heir's throat, only for Hadrian to laugh darkly and bite a claiming mark against the pale skin of his shoulder.

"Oh this was only the beginning. Voldemort dear, are you ready to become Tom Riddle again?"


	4. Future

 

Together with Tom Riddle-Potter, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and with their wives close by their sides, Hadrian Riddle-Potter as the United Kingdom's Minister of Magic announced the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy had fallen, and the muggles had declared war.

* * *

They stroked the fires of paranoia until the world was willing to do anything they asked.

Soon after that two million Witch's, Wizard's and all the other magical entities and creatures were transported to the new settlement. Work on Lunar City had started as soon as Dumbledore was dead, and in the twenty years since then the new Settlement had enough buildings and supplies for another twenty million people. The South Pole–Aitken basin on the far side of the moon was estimated to be able to hold two billion magical beings comfortably before they needed to build elsewhere.

Ward Stones had been used to make the moon habitable. And so the human's never noticed anything different. Lunar City had enough defensive wards to outlast the sun dying in 5 billion years' time.

And Hadrian and his family had that time. With the help of the Philosophers Stone.

* * *

Hadrian and his Court took over the magical world like they did the British. With cunning. By being the smartest person in the room. Soon the dignitaries fell under Hadrian's sway, not even aware they were under his influence until they were crying in the streets that Hadrian Potter was their saviour, their Lord. It didn't take long for the old Ministries to be abolished and the Court were creating a new system, a new Council with representatives that ultimately had no power unless Hadrian gave the final say. Hadrian was a Pharaoh again, a King. And nothing could stop him

* * *

The Sovereign Family was as follows:

Lord Chronos and Ares as Coregent Kings. Voldemort primarily focused on the defence of Lunar City and overseeing his Enforcers of the Peace, a hybrid of police and soldiers. Former Auror's and Faithful Death Eaters. Hadrian saw to the daily running of the City.

Lady Metis and Ananke as Consorts. Luna was a powerful Seer, and her power was extremely useful. Hermione had no defined role. Some days she would be Hadrian's council, other's she would be at the History of Magic Museum or Grand Library studying foreign magical arts.

Hadrian had gifted her with works from some of the many lives he had lived, which after she had studied she had then designed the Museum around. Merlin's Grimoire, Salazar Slytherin Journals and Ramesses II Legacies.

* * *

The Council of Magic was designed to run like a Government, with representatives sitting five year terms. A Council, only because ultimately they deferred to their Kings and Sovereign Family.

While Lunar City was still so young many of the seats were held by the Court and Clan. But eventually others would be voted in, once they had proved to be loyal.

Hadrian had learnt his lesson from the fall of Atlantis. While Hadrian and his family may now be immortal, he was very adverse to the idea the entire system would fall apart without his presence.

* * *

Lunar City had been designed specifically to encourage growth, unity and diversity. There were no suburbs rejecting half-bloods. No street which didn't have at least three different species living nearby, whether they be Wizard or Veela, Goblin or Werewolf. Each neighbourhood had so many different races spells had to be regularly used to translate languages.

The crater had been divided into two Housing Regions, with the Business District and Education Sector in the middle. Overlooking it all was the Palace of Kings. The land surrounding the crater was called the Planes, where magical creatures and animals roamed free in dense forests. Dragons were a sentient race, but much too large to live amongst the rest, so they dwelled in the mountain ranges in the far west. Fertile farmland and a colony of freed House Elves lay in the east.

* * *

The Court, and Clan, were held in the highest regard.

Tonks became a high-ranking Enforcer, and she married Charlie Weasley, who was the Dragon Representative on the Council, soon after they met.

Fleur was the Veela Representative, whose mate Bill Weasley was the Goblin Representatives aid.

Susan became the Education Representative, and she and Dean Thomas the First Generation Representative settled down together.

Neville earned the job of the Planes Representative, and his wife Ginevra was the First Knight of the Sovereign Family. A deadly and proud bodyguard.

Draco had become a Potions Master under Severus Snape's teachings, and Draco left many broken hearts behind when he finally began dating Gabrielle Delacour.

Sirius and Remus only fell more steadily in love the longer they were married. Remus was asked to be the Werewolf Representative, while Sirius became the Clan's Representative on the Council.

Theodore Nott courted Astoria Greengrass, Theo becoming the head of the Department of Mysteries.

Blaise and Daphne carried their quiet love for each other for the rest of their lives, Blaise staying Hadrian's Assassin while Daphne followed her calling as the Women and Children's Representative.

Fred and George Weasley never publically married, Fred becoming the Business District Representative while George ran their chain of businesses.

Viktor rose to become the Enforcer Representative, while Barty and Bellatrix worked with their Lord Voldemort as high-ranking Enforcers.

Lucius was the Dark Magic Representative, while his wife Narcissa thrived as the Housing Region Representative.

Amelia Bones was the Auror Representative until her death of old age, while her wife Minerva McGonagall was the Headmistress of Hogwarts for many years.

Augusta Longbottom shone brightly as the White Magic Representative, and Andromeda Tonks finally found a way to free house elves as their Representative.

The Houses of Riddle-Potter, Black, Malfoy, Tonks, Longbottom, Snape, Lupin, Crouch, Weasley, Nott, Zabini, Bones, Thomas, Krum and McGonagall were forever intertwined. Their names revered as nobles in this new age.

* * *

Hadrian and the Court were in complete control, their power had been strong in Britain, but in Lunar City the very wards were written for their protection. There were some small problems when the other nations didn't fully understand, but Hadrian was strict. This was now a united nation, a fully magical nation.

And all sentient magical beings had the same rights as Wizards.

People were quietly assassinated when they tried to go against the new regime, but Hadrian had a lot of practice breaking people to his will. Soon no one cared if they were formally French or Chinese, now they were united under his rule.

* * *

Hogwarts was the only sentient building in the world, and the Riddle-Potter family oversaw her transport to the moon personally.

Hermione had worked tirelessly the years before creating plans for the new education system. Based on the knowledge that magic settled at eleven, magic majority was at seventeen and wizards were considered adults at twenty-one she devised, with Minerva McGonagall help, the new structure. School ages would now be compulsory from ten years old to twenty.

Hogwarts would focus on preliminary education and basic magic, to be attended between the ages of ten and seventeen.

From there unless they had an apprenticeship the student could choose between two options.

The Institute, which focused on politics and business studies.

Or the Academy, which focused on defensive and offensive magic.

* * *

The Council devised a plan to facilitate urban growth by handing over plots of land or houses on citizens twenty-fifth birthdays. The locations were random, continuing to promote multiculturalism.

The Council and Sovereign Family were praised for their generosity. But they were also known for their firmness. The Council were very strict on who was allowed back on Earth, and the few who were had to have an Enforcer with them for protection. No magical being was allowed to live permanently down on Earth, and only short visits were advised.

* * *

Lord Tom Riddle-Potter and Lady Hermione Riddle-Potter were aware Hadrian influenced their bond, but they loved him too much to care.

Voldemort could only find completion while deep inside his little King, and Hermione felt nothing but platonic fondness for her soulmate unless it was under their lover's keen eye and Lunas mouth was on her breast.

* * *

The very planet forbade the people from disobeying him.

* * *

The only reason Hadrian hadn't destroyed the muggles was because at this point in time they still needed the new blood.

Men above the age of thirty were recommended to donate sperm to further the population. Every Fertility Centre on earth housing magical seed. The Council had commissioned a spell that would bring all magical newborns on Earth to Lunar City moments after their birth, swapping the child for a muggle orphan.

These children were well cared for, most being adopted into families. The rare few others were fully funded until they reached twenty-one, but even then they would still be looked after by the Council. This became Luna's personal calling.

* * *

A Young Tom Riddle had created the Lord Voldemort persona as a distraction as he took over the wizarding world, but he hadn't expected it to gain as much support as it did. The Horcruxes made him insane, and in his insanity he actually believed he was Voldemort, not Riddle. When Hadrian became his only Horcrux sanity returned to him, and in the years that followed he never imagined how much Chronos would eventually change the world.

As he sat as King Ares with King Chronos, Lady Metis and Lady Ananke by their sides as equals, the crowd gathered in the Palace of King's kneeling before them, he knew he never could have done this alone.

* * *

A joint project between the Marauders and the Weasly twins creates technology that can safety be used around magic. Mobile phones. TV. Internet. They even somehow managed to connect Lunar Net with Earths World Wide Web, however for safety reasons it was decided the Magical Community could only see, not interact with the humans.

But it opened up a whole new aspect for communication.

No longer was the Wizarding World stagnant. Now they progressed into a new age of creation and unity.

* * *

Kitty the House Elf continued to serve the Clan long after she had been freed.

Aseira the Basilisk forever guarded the children of Hogwarts from anyone who tried to harm them inside her walls.

The Dementor Deaths-Lasting-Embrace continued to watch over his Master, hungrily waiting for someone to displease him.

Hades, formally Fluffy the Cerberus, fathered many pups that were often fostered out to the Clan and Courts families.

Ladon the Hungarian Horntail happily flew the skies of the west.

Circe was often around Lady Hermione's neck, or Lord Hadrian's wrist.

Nagini draped herself possessively over Lord Voldemort's throne.

And most surprisingly of all Hedwig, Hadrian's former owl, became Lady Luna's Familiar.

* * *

Their first children were dark haired and dark eyed, brilliant and magical prodigies. Hadrian and the entire City adored them.

Turais Riddle-Potter was the perfect heir. Magically second only to the Master of Death, and who absolutely adored his younger siblings.

While Azkadellia Riddle-Potter had a keen mind, her thirst for magical and scientific knowledge knowing no bounds.

But the newborn twins looked like they were made from star light.

When the Princesses Daedra and Dremora Riddle-Potter were born Hadrian looked at them and knew their gentle souls. And he'd show no mercy on anyone that dared to try and take his daughters away from him again.

* * *

All knew peace and prosperity under the Riddle-Potter Sovereign Family. Together they ruled their people for thousands of years, magical beings spreading throughout the universe where they found a new solar system, colonising dozens of planets and hundreds of moons. Muggles never became aware of them until Hadrian wanted them to, and only when their people were ready.

But that was for a few years yet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it my Freaky Darlings. The End. I will write no sequel myself. I have said all I set out to say, and it is done. You have my enthusiastic consent to write within this universe yourself, if you wish.
> 
> My only condition is please send me a link to your masterpiece. I very highly recommend the stories this fic is inspired by. Honestly, I insist. Read them.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my Fanfiction account


End file.
